The Vagabonds
by God Amongst Mere Mortals
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto are kidnapped by Kumo at age five. Yugito Nii is badly injured on a mission and the Nibi is transfered into Hinata. Jiraiya rescues them, but they cannot return to Konoha or they will risk further conflict with Kumo. The Sandaime orders Jiraiya to raise the two on the road and bring them back when they're ready to be Genin. They are The Vagabonds.
1. Prologue

Author: G.A.M.M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_**The Vagabonds**_

Part I:

_Wanderings_

* * *

Chapter 0:

_'Prologue'_

* * *

"Looks like that's it for you kid."

A blonde five-year-old crumpled at the feet of a Kumogakure shinobi. A small lavender-eyed girl ran over to the boy and tried to rouse him.

"Now, now... can't have you doing that."

The Kumo shinobi whacked the girl on the back of the head, knocking her unconscious.

"Might as well take them both. Maybe the boy is worth something."

The Kumo shinobi transformed into a Konoha Chuunin and walked away with a child tucked under each arm.

By the time he had cleared the gates of Konoha and summoned his hawk, Konoha had raised the alarm.

It was too late.

Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto were gone.

* * *

"You're kidding me right?"

Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, sat in the office of the Sandaime Hokage.

"The boy is Minato's son and the Kyuubi no Yoko's Jinchuriki. The girl is the heiress to one of Konoha's strongest clans."

"You're asking me to infiltrate Kumogakure alone? Even my abilities have limits."

"That didn't stop you from sniffing around Amegakure. Or did you think I was unaware of your movements? What were you looking for anyway?"

The Toad Sage shifted nervously. It was not something he wanted to discuss.

"Amegakure can't be compared to Kumogakure. Breaking into Kumo's ANBU HQ is nearly suicide. Amegakure is unimportant."

_For the time being._ He thought. _Sorry,__ Sarutobi-sensei. Now isn't the time for me to tell you. It's probably nothing anyway. After all, peace was his dream..._

Hiruzen sighed, puffing on his pipe. "_Nearly_, perhaps, but I wouldn't ask if I had a choice. Naruto is too valuable to remain in their hands. Hiashi is ready to go to war to get his daughter back. It can't come to that."

Jiraiya rubbed his temples.

He wasn't sure if his headache was coming from this kidnapping business or the jug of sake he had drunk last night. In either case, what Sarutobi was asking him was utterly insane. He couldn't just waltz into Kumogakure and expect a warm welcome. He was the eminent writer of the Icha Icha series, and though his reputation did afford him some immunity, Kumo would be suspicious if he showed up out of the blue. Especially considering what they had just stolen from Konoha.

"What you're asking can't be done. I don't possess the skills necessary for an operation like this."

"You possess most of them. As for the rest..." Hiruzen pulled a scroll out from under his desk.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Is that what I think it is?"

"A shinobi of your caliber should have no trouble completing the mission with the help of the techniques contained within this scroll."

"You're handing me the Forbidden Scroll... and hoping I'll use it to save them. Are you going senile already? I may be strong, but if I were captured..."

Hiruzen snorted. "I trust you will not fail me. You are the strongest shinobi in Konoha other than myself."

"That may be true... but even if I succeed, if I come back with those kids in tow, it's going to mean trouble.

"I agree, they cannot return here, not for some time. If we flaunt Kumogakure's failure for all the shinobi world to see, they might start thinking about another Shinobi War."

Jiraiya shivered. _I won't go through that hell again._

"Assuming I succeed, what would you have me do with them?"

"Take them with you." Sarutobi suggested.

"Absolutely not. I'm not a wet-nurse."

"They will be safest on the move, especially with you at their side. Hire someone to help you if you must. Teach them if you will. Just keep them safe. That is all I ask of you."

Jiraiya paced back and forth, trying to find a reason to decline.

_He's right. They would be safest with me... but I'm not cut out for this kind of thing. Those brats will be at me day and night. How will I sleep? How will I eat? How will I do my research, let alone get laid or get drunk? Hiring someone to take care of them would be too risky. I can't hire another shinobi of Konoha, it would be too obvious. A civilian would just be excess baggage; another person to protect... That rotten old-bastard. I guess I have no choice._

"Fine, but this is not a permanent solution. I'll toughen them up a bit and bring them back when they're ready to be Genin. This whole thing will have blown over by then."

Hiruzen nodded and handed him the scroll. "Good luck, my student. This is an S rank mission. If you fail, this mission does not exist."

"Yeah, yeah. I know the deal."

Jiraiya also knew the odds.

_If I live through this one, I'm starting a bucket-list._

* * *

"Raikage-sama, we have a problem."

"What is it?" A asked.

The Kumo ANBU bowed deeply.

"I am sorry to report that Yugito Nii has been badly injured on her most recent mission. She is near death, and we need a new container."

The Raikage stroked his chin.

"What about that girl we captured, the Hyuuga? How is her mental conditioning coming along?"

The agent seemed perplexed. Why bring up the Hyuuga prisoner?

"Its only been a week, sir, but the reports are encouraging. She is rather weak of spirit. I believe we can break her sooner rather than later."

"Very good. Transfer the Nibi to her at once. You have your orders."

"Sir... wouldn't one of our own ninja be pref-"

A leaped out of his chair and slammed his fist down on his desk.

"You think I make this decision lightly? Yugito was a valuable tool beyond compare, second only to Bee. Do you really think I'd sell her life so cheaply if I didn't have another choice?!"

"But, Raikage-sama, why choose a foreign ninja when-"

"I will not risk," A said coldly, "losing another loyal ninja of Kumogakure. With Yugito in her near death state, the chances of a successful transfer are much lower than usual. The Hyuuga girl is disposable. If the transfer succeeds we will wait until she is stable. We will finish her mental conditioning and learn her clan's secrets. Even one as young as she can be forced to activate the Byakugan, this we know from our spies. Then we will take her eyes and transfer the Nibi to another container. This way, we can minimize the risk to the permanent container. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Naruto kicked the empty chamber pot around his cell.

He had thought the people in Konoha had been mean but these people were the worst.

Her screams had kept him awake last night. They had taken the little girl he tried to help and done something to her. She had screamed all night and there had been weird flashes of blue light. There had been another person screaming too, but they had stopped. The girl had kept screaming.

He really felt sorry for her.

When they dragged her back to the cell adjoining his, she looked awful. Her expression was haunted, her body was bruised, her was hair disheveled and there were dark rings around her eyes. She looked pale and frightened. He had tried talking to her, but she didn't want to talk. Naruto understood there were some things people didn't want to talk about. What happened to her must have been one of those things.

"_Go away... you're not real. Go away!_"

She had chanted that over and over again for hours before she finally fell asleep.

Naruto wished he could have some ramen. Maybe the girl could have some too. Then she'd feel better.

There was nothing ramen couldn't fix.

A soft rustling sound caught his attention.

"Hmm... this must be the place."

A white-haired Kumo ANBU strolled into the dungeon. He was young, lean and dark-skinned like many of the mean Kumo men.

He walked up to the cell.

"Hey, kid. You Naruto?" The man asked quietly.

"Umm... yes?" The little blonde answered hesitantly.

"Alright good... is that girl over there Hinata?"

Naruto looked at the slumbering girl. "Is that her name?"

"Was she the one who was brought with you?"

"Yes."

"Then she's Hinata. Stand back."

The man's hands flashed in a series of hand signs and suddenly the hinges on the cell doors swung silently open.

"Hmph... guess that doton jutsu was forbidden for a reason. This full transformation was useful as well. Alright kid, I'm busting you out of here, so keep quiet."

The man went and picked up Hinata, then beckoned Naruto to come to him.

"Okay, hold on, kid."

A scroll appeared out of thin air and the man bit down on his thumb.

Then the world went white.

* * *

"Jiraiya, you dare bring others to this holy place?"

The sleeping forms of two children rested under each of his arms.

"I had no choice. It was the only way."

"You know they are not allowed here." The Great Toad Sage croaked.

"Please forgive me this one time. The blonde one is Minato's kid."

"Hmm... in that case I will forgive you this once. Once you have rested, you must leave with them."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

Jiraiya set the kids down.

First he checked Naruto. He didn't seem to be suffering from anything but an empty stomach.

He checked the Hyuuga girl next.

_Looks like they put her through the wringer... wait a minute. Somethings not right..._

He summoned a little chakra and placed his hand over her abdomen.

_Oohhh **shit**. Sarutobi is going to **kill** me._

He recognized that seal. The sort used to seal a Bijuu into a Jinchuriki.

_They are never gonna let her go now. They had two Jinchuriki in the palm of their hands... well score one for me I guess._

He made some adjustments and brought her seal up to par with Naruto's. Perhaps in time the Hyuuga girl would use its power as Minato had intended Naruto to use his.

One thing was certain.

Jiraiya's life was going to be anything but dull for the next eight years.

He felt bad for the kids. What sort of life could he offer them on the road? What sort of reputation would they have when they returned to Konoha? They were both Jinchuriki and they were both going to be raised outside the village. He could only imagine what people would call them. They would be the outcasts, the exiles, the outsiders, the fugitives, the rascals, the wastrels, the wanderers, the rejects, the homeless, the hobos, the bums, the derelicts, the tramps, the vagrants, the pariahs. They would be personae non gratae.

They would be... The Vagabonds.

* * *

A/N: Thus do I begin another Naru/Hina, though I'm unsure if I'll turn it into an epic like ANBU.

All I really have in mind is the ending a few other things. This fic will be gritty, but also feature a lot of comedy. N/H will be stronger than cannon (esp. H), but not super-powered. Anyways, I'll try to post all of Part I before I leave for boot camp in two weeks. Then I'll be on an unavoidable nine week hiatus.

This was a short prologue. The rest of the chapters will probably run around 5k words on average. At least until I finish Part I and N/H return to Konoha.

Stay tuned for some Jiraiya epic child-rearing skills. Next chapter:

'_You Can't go Home_'

-_G.A.M.M._


	2. You Can't Go Home

Author: G.A.M.M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1:

_'You Can't Go Home'_

* * *

Jiraiya carried his new charges down from Mount Myoboku.

He had mixed feelings. He had promised Minato he would be the boy's godfather and he owed the Hyuuga girl a debt for not rescuing her quickly enough. She would have to live with the repercussions of being the Jinchuriki of the Nibi no Bakeneko for the rest of her life. He had a moral obligation to both of them, for different reasons.

The narrow path that led down out of the mountain valley sloped sharply off to the right. Jiraiya had walked it so often he didn't even have to think of where to place his feet. He ambled along at a steady gait, reluctant to disturb the two sleeping children. He would have to deal with them soon enough.

He thought about his options.

Life on the road would be tough on kids their age, but Jiraiya was duty bound to Konoha. He was the village spymaster and his wandering lifestyle as a novelist was the perfect cover for his work. He couldn't just hole up somewhere and raise the kids. He would go insane living in one place for too long with nothing to do but look after two brats. He was vital to Konoha's intelligence network. True, he could delegate many tasks to his agents, but there were some things he had to handle personally.

He decided he would find a balance. He had a safe house in the neutral zone of the five great shinobi nations, near Amegakure. The place held many bad memories for Jiraiya, but it was the best choice given his new situation. He silently vowed he would not repeat the same mistakes he had made with Nagato, Yahiko and Konan. Part of his recent excursions had included looking into an organization that was rumored to be forming in Amegakure. After doing some deep-cover reconnaissance he had heard some of the locals describing a man with purple eyes and red hair as their savior. Those features described his old student perfectly, and as far as Jiraiya knew, there was no such thing as naturally occurring purple eyes. That meant the man had a kekkei-genkai and the only blood-limit that gave a person purple eyes was the Rinnegan.

He could reasonably conclude that the man was Nagato. The reports he had received regarding his former students' deaths were vague, and it was common in the shinobi world for high-caliber shinobi to be reported dead, only to have those same shinobi turn up again. If Nagato was indeed the leader of this supposed organization, it was Jiraiya's duty to make sure he wasn't planning anything sinister. The reports he had received from his agents near Amegakure were ambiguous, but Jiraiya knew he couldn't afford to dismiss the power of his former student. Nagato could become a serious threat if he walked down the path of revenge and was left unchecked.

Yes, that little village that bordered Amegakure in the northwest, Kawa no Kuni in the southwest and Hi no Kuni in the east would be best. He could keep tabs on Nagato, establish a base of operations where he could delegate tasks to his agents and have a semi-permanent home for the brats. The location was central to the five great shinobi nations. Any trips he would need to take would be a shorter journey in most cases.

As he cleared the most treacherous part of the path, his thoughts turned to his charges.

The boy certainly would have talent, given his lineage. If he was anything like his parents, Jiraiya could teach the ninjutsu heavy combat style he used himself. The girl would likely show promise in her clan techniques, like most Hyuuga, but Jiraiya was no expert on the Jyuken. He would have to think carefully on how to best bring out her potential. In any case, the kids were only five. They wouldn't be capable of learning anything but the most rudimentary taijutsu for several years. He would worry about teaching them chakra control and the academy standard ninjutsu and genjutsu later.

With that out of the way, Jiraiya pondered how to deal with two five-year-olds.

He didn't know much of anything about how to raise children. Oh, he knew a parent was supposed to be firm with their boundaries and kind for the most part, but beyond that he was almost clueless. What was he supposed to tell them when they woke up? Certainly not the truth. Kids their age couldn't handle the full truth. It was too harsh for them to comprehend. He didn't want them ending up like Nagato, Yahiko and Konan.

He would have to handle the matter delicately. They had enough awareness to know that not returning to Konoha was weird. The boy might deal with it alright, but the girl had a family to which she could return. Then there was the matter of the Bijuu that had been sealed inside her. He had made modifications to the seal so she couldn't draw any of its power. He had touched up the boy's to do the same. He couldn't have them raising questions about their demons when they would be unable to handle the answer. Perhaps when they were older he would alter the seals to allow them to draw a little of the power their Bijuu offered.

The girl must have known what was done to her. The shinobi of Kumo wouldn't have attempted to deceive her in that way. They had probably tried to convince her that she was to become a weapon. That belief would lead her down a very dangerous path. Such a traumatic experience could leave a lasting impression on a kid her age. Fortunately, five-year-olds weren't firmly grounded in reality. Jiraiya decided he would try to convince her that it hadn't really happened.

_It should be possible if I do it right._ He thought. _Now... what to tell them about why they can't go home..._

That would be tougher. They would remember their imprisonment. Could he just tell them there were bad people who wanted to hurt them? That they had to stay with him so the bad people couldn't get them? It was probably the best choice. He couldn't lie to them outright about such a thing. Even five-year-olds were coherent enough to know that spending a week in a strange place was something that really happened. In time the memories might fade, but that wasn't certain. Yes, telling them as much of the truth as he could was the best option. If they found out later that he had lied to them, it could undermine their trust in him.

Jiraiya barely knew more about relationships than he did about children, but he did know that the foundation of any meaningful relationship was built on trust.

The Toad Sage walked out of the woods that concealed the entrance to the path that led to Mount Myoboku. A few hours away there was a small hut he had stayed in on several occasions. He would wake the brats there and tell them what he had decided to tell them.

He focused his mind and meditated whilst he walked the rest of the way to the hut.

When he arrived he found the place hadn't been used in a long while. The little hut was falling apart, but it would hold up long enough to suit his purpose.

He set the kids down on the straw matting that passed for a bed.

_You know, they're actually kind of cute._

He gently shook them awake. There was no use in startling them.

The boy came around first.

"Wh...where?" His little sky-blue eyes darted around the room. "Where is this place? Who are you?"

The girl stirred and rubbed at her pearly white-lavender eyes. "A-ano... wh-what h-happened?"

Jiraiya sat down in front of them, crossing his legs. He did his best to style himself in a way that made him command respect, but kept him from appearing intimidating.

"You are safe. That's what's important." He said softly.

"You look funny, old-man!" The blonde boy shouted abruptly, pointing at Jiraiya's outrageous hair and face paint.

"A-ano... you sh-shouldn't s-say such things." The dark-blue-haired girl stuttered shyly, poking her fingers together.

_Like fire and water; these two._ The Toad Sage thought.

"I was sent by the Hokage to rescue the both of you. You know who the Hokage is, right?"

"I do!" The boy shouted enthusiastically. "He's the strongest, coolest, ninja in the village! I'm gonna be Hokage one day-dattebayo!"

_Well he's taking this rather well... definitely not the reaction I was expecting after spending a week in captivity._

"The Hokage s-sent you? Are you g-going t-to t-take us h-home?" The girl asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. The bad people who captured you will be looking for you. You'll be staying with me for a while."

_Like eight years... _

"Why did they take us?" The boy asked.

Jiraiya pointed to the girl. "She's an important person in Konoha. I imagine you were taken because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Do you have any ramen?" The boy's stomach growled.

Grown-up stuff wasn't a tenth part as important as where his next meal was coming from.

"Erm..." Jiraiya dug around in his rucksack. "It's your lucky day, kid. I happen to have a few packets. Here." He said, tossing the boy two of them. "Eat up."

"Umm..." The boy struggled to tear open the packets. "I can't open these. Aren't you going to cook it?"

A large sweat drop appeared at the back of the Toad Sage's head. He hadn't brought any cookware with him.

_Damn... oh wait, I know!_

"Follow me outside for a second."

The boy followed him eagerly while the girl trailed behind nervously.

"Alright check this out!" Jiraiya spread his hands like he was about to do a magic trick. In a way, he was. "Doton: Itadakimasu no jutsu!" He said loudly, making up the technique as he went.

He pressed his palms to the hard mountain soil and manipulated it into three bowls, three mugs, and a pot.

"There, all done. What do you think of that, kid?" He grinned cheesily.

"S-sugoi!" The blonde stammered. "Are you a ninja, mister?"

Jiraiya puffed out his chest. "Am I a ninja? Of course I am, and no ordinary one at that."

_Looks like it's time to use **that** technique._

"Really?" The boy's eyes looked like they were about to explode out of their sockets.

The Toad Sage prepared himself for his _ultimate_ technique and took an unbalanced stance with his hands flared out at his sides. He danced about with great gusto, doing his best to impress the children. His geta sandals clacked away merrily as he performed the honored ritual of_ Hero Worship_ no jutsu.

"Indeed, it is _**I**,_ the _Toad Sage_, one of the_ Legendary Saaanniiin_, the _Great Jiraaaaaiiiiiyaaaaa_!"

Jiraiya struck the final pose of his ultimate technique. A rising sun appeared behind and illuminated him in a radiant beam of light. He basked in the glory of his own greatness, soaking in the reverence of the overawed childr-

"Eh, the who?" The boy asked, picking his nose.

"Gack!"

Jiraiya face-faulted and landed on his back. In desperation he looked up at the girl, tears in his eyes.

"What about you missy? You Hyuuga are well schooled. You know who I am, right?" He pleaded.

The girl blushed and looked away. "A-ano..." She stuttered, poking her fingers together. "S-sorry."

Jiraiya's left eye twitched uncontrollably and a vein throbbed in his forehead. Without warning he burst into tears, massive geysers of water soaking the ground. He clutched at the sparse grass, as if the very world were coming apart beneath him.

"Oh, the _shame!_" He moaned pathetically. "That Konoha wouldn't teach its children about the greatness of the _Sannin!_ That **_I_**, _Jiraiya_, the _Toad Sage_, should be _doomed_ to the pages of dusty history books! Will_ no one_ remember my _rugged_ good looks and _charming_ personality?! Is this _really_-"

"Come on, let's go back inside." The boy said, grabbing the girl's hand and leading her away.

A metaphorical spear stabbed Jiraiya in the heart.

"_Woe_ is _me_! That**_ I_**, _Jiraiya_, the _Toad Sage_ would be..." (Rant, rave, rant, rant.)

Ten minutes later Jiraiya composed himself and walked back into the hut with a pale of water. He placed the cook pot, bowls and mugs on the ground. He silently poured the water into the cook pot and placed a handful of sticks and tinder into the old fire pit. Wordlessly, he performed a few hand signs and lit the fuel with a weak Katon jutsu. He poured the remaining water into the mugs, taking one for himself and setting the others in front of the children. He sat back against the far side of the hut dejectedly, his lips in an overt pout, his arms crossed, his face wearing a sullen expression.

_Kids have no respect for their elders these days..._

"Hey mister, can you teach me to be a ninja?" The boy asked guilelessly.

_Why the nerve of that little..._

"What makes you think you have what it takes, brat?" Jiraiya asked irritably, still smarting from his episode.

"I know I do! How can I be Hokage if I'm not a ninja?"

_The kid's logic is definitely backwards._

"Look, brat. Being a ninja is not easy. It takes hard work and guts to become one."

The brat stood up with fire in his eyes. "I'll work as hard as it takes-dattebayo! I'm gonna be Hokage one day-dattebayo! Then everyone will notice me-dattebayo!"

_Ah, well that explains a lot. I suspect the villagers didn't treat him every well, knowing what he contains. Hmm... at least Kushina died without the knowledge that her boy had inherited that annoying verbal-tick. __She always worried about that._ If she wasn't already dead, I'm sure it would have killed her.  


Jiraiya shifted his gaze to the girl. "How about you, girl? You're the Hyuuga Heiress, right?"

"Wait- she's like a princess?!" The blonde shouted excitedly. He had never known a princess before.

"Shut it, brat. I asked the girl a question."

The girl poked her fingers together, her face turning a dark shade of red. "A-ano... F-father w-wants me to b-be one."

_Wow, this one is the definition of "wallflower." If she was any more shy she'd sink into the ground._

"That's not a very good reason." The Toad Sage said, not unkindly. "If you want to be a ninja you have to want it for yourself."

"A-ano... b-but F-father says-"

"I don't care what your father says. Either you want it for yourself or not at all."

The girl shifted uncomfortably. "I th-think I w-would. I d-don't w-wan't the b-bad p-people to... to..."

The young child's words became incoherent and her body wracked with sobs.

_Aah shit. This was not the way I wanted to do this._

Jiraiya moved to comfort her, but the brat beat him to it, holding the girl in a gentle hug. He shot Jiraiya a withering glare, a rather impressive display for someone his age.

"Why did you make her cry?" He demanded. "You're not supposed to make girls cry."

Jiraiya couldn't help but feel a pang of pride. Maybe the kid wasn't such a brat after all.

"I didn't mean to. Water's boiling." He took all the ramen packets and dumped them into the pot. "You want some, Hinata?"

It was the first time he ever called either of them by their names instead of "girl, boy, kid" or "brat." Somehow, Jiraiya felt as if he had crossed some unnamed boundary. Addressing the girl by her name had been much less awkward than he thought it would be. Maybe he was on to something here.

"How about you, Naruto?"

The boy's expression softened a little. "Give her some first."

"All right, hold on a second." He spat a small stream of fire at the bottom of the pot, cooking the ramen in less than a minute."There, that should do it." He added in the flavor packets (they were all miso flavored), stirred the broth around a bit, then scooped out a portion into each of the three bowls. "Here." He said, holding the first bowl out to the girl.

Her sobs subsided and she stopped shaking. She reluctantly pushed the comforting arms of the boy away. She accepted her bowl with a sniffle and a hiccup.

"Careful, it's hot." Jiraiya warned.

The girl nodded and started blowing on the noodles.

He handed the next bowl to the boy. He accepted it gingerly, taking surprising care not to burn himself.

Jiraiya took his own bowl and stared at his muddled reflection in the broth.

_Damn kids have me going soft already..._

He mulled over his mixed feelings and gave each of the children two more portions. They ate with unadulterated enthusiasm, though the girl tried to restrain herself. It was difficult, considering she didn't have pair of chopsticks. As he watched them eat, an uncontrollable surge of anger washed over him. What kind of monsters would starve these kids? They hadn't done anything to deserve such horrible treatment. The least they could do was feed the poor brats. As their pace slowed and color returned to their faces, the Toad Sage felt a protective urge he had never experienced before. Not even with Nagato, Yahiko and Konan. He silently vowed the kids would never go hungry again.

The girl looked up at him, there was a question in her eyes.

"They... th-they s-said... th-they m-made m-me..." She seemed to be on the verge of tears again.

"The screams." The boy said, shaken for the first time. "What did they..."

"Listen to me, both of you." Jiraiya said, mustering all the authority he could. "What happened that night was _not_ real."

"B-but th-they..." The girl clutched at her abdomen.

"But the screams-" The boy began.

_Damn... I didn't think the boy would have been close enough to notice anything. This is the next best thing I can think of..._

"I said _listen_. Now, do you both know what a genjutsu is?"

The girl nodded. The boy frowned.

"It's a thing ninjas do to create illusions... you know- fake stuff." The Toad Sage simplified.

Recognition was visible in the boy's eyes.

"The bad people tried to trick you. I checked you both when you were asleep earlier. There is nothing wrong with either of you."

_Technically it's not a lie. They did try to trick them into changing allegiances... and there is nothing wrong with them. They are both perfectly healthy Jinchuriki. _Jiraiya rationalized. He would have to keep a careful watch on their seals. If they learned what they contained it could ruin them. He would have to wait for the right time to tell them.

"Th-then?" The girl pulled up her shirt a little and looked at her stomach. "Th-there's nothing there."

"Of course there isn't. Didn't I tell you they tricked you?"

The girl brightened considerably. "The v-voice is g-gone!"

She displayed a disposition other than shyness for the first time. Maybe there was some hope for her after all.

"The screams?" The blonde asked.

"They were real. What caused them was not." Jiraiya assured him.

That was very close to a lie. He hadn't said that the thing that had caused the screams was not real. He had only very strongly implied it.

"Here, eat up." He said, shifting away from the topic. "I want you two to eat as much as you can. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"W-where are w-we going?" The girl asked.

"To a safe place. Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

The two continued eating, and finished another two portions each. Jiraiya sipped at his own tepid bowl, thinking of what to do next.

"Okay, we will rest for tonight. Before we head out, there are some rules I should tell you about."

"Rules?" The boy asked suspiciously.

The girl seemed to take his announcement as a matter of course.

"Yes. First, there are some very bad people after us. You both need to do exactly what I say, when I say it. You will stay near me at all times, as a general rule. Those are the two most important things. I need you two do obey these rules completely, or I can't protect you. Is that clear?"

It may have been a slight exaggeration, but Jiraiya needed them to understand he was serious.

"H-hai."

"I guess."

Jiraiya slammed his bowl down onto the ground. "There will be no 'I guess' answers here. This is life and death. Is that clear?"

The boy's eyes went wide. "Y-yes."

"Good, that's better." The Toad Sage said gruffly. "Those rules cover just about everything, but there is something else you should know. I will teach you both how to become ninjas, but only if you follow the rules and treat me with respect. I am not your parent, but I expect you to treat me as such. You will obey my word and my rules and I will teach you. That is the deal. Understand?"

"Hai." The girl agreed, her back straightening slightly.

"Deal." The boy said. "So when are you gonna start teaching us that cool stuff you did?"

Jiraiya barked in laughter. "Well you've got enthusiasm, I'll give you that much. That's too advanced for kids your age. I'll teach you the basics. There are no shortcuts to becoming a good ninja. You have to build a good foundation and work your way from the ground up. I told you before that becoming a ninja is not easy. This is true. I also told you that to becoming a ninja takes hard work and guts. This is also true. However, there is one more thing that's more important than all the rest."

The boy looked so excited Jiraiya was afraid he'd piss himself. The girl was staring at him in rapt attention, though she still poked her fingers together nervously.

"What is it?" The boy asked eagerly.

"A-ano.. I would l-like to know t-too."

Jiraiya poked both of them in the chest. "_Heart_." He said with absolute conviction. "It takes heart. Even if you learn every technique in the world, you'll never be a good ninja without heart. _Always_ remember that. If you ever forget it, I promise you'll be sorry. _Never_ lose heart. _Period_."

The kids both looked a little confused, but that was alright. For now it was enough if they remembered his words, even if they didn't understand what he meant.

"Now go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

They both looked disappointed that he wasn't going to continue his speech. Reluctantly, they both moved off into the corner of the room and pulled the crude straw mat over their bodies for warmth.

They really did look cute together.

Jiraiya gave himself a mental slap on the back.

_Hey, that wasn't half bad. Maybe the whole raising kids thing is overrated. That didn't seem hard at all._

* * *

When sunset came the next day, Jiraiya had changed his opinion entirely. He might have to abandon Konoha and become a missing-nin. He would be lucky if he didn't kill the little brats out of sheer frustration.

_This is going to be a long eight years._

* * *

A/N: _Impotant author's note. Please read!_

Okay, that was the first real chapter.

You can expect most of the chapters in part I (before N/H return to Konoha) to be in the 3k-6k word range.

A child's world is fairly simple, so I don't feel I need that many words to move the story forward this early on. The first part will be somewhat Jiraiya-centric.

On a side note this story will frequently mention the geography of the shinobi world. Jiraiya will refer to them by their Japanese names. I will usually add the english translation following the japanese, but in this chapter I did not. So fyi: The Land of Fire: Hi no Kuni, and The Land of Rivers: Kawa no Kuni are mentioned in this chapter. Some of the smaller countries are named after their hidden village such as Amegakure. I will list the other translations when if they are used in later chapters without the english translation.

The point of this chapter was to show how Jiraiya views and feels about Naruto and Hinata and his various obligations/responsibilities/duties. You'll notice Jiraiya constantly referred to them and saw them in the narrative as simply, "boy" or "girl" or "brat." I did this purposefully to demonstrate Jiraiya's reservations. He is reluctant to get attached to another set of kids after Nagato, Yahiko and Konan. He handled breaking the news to them/dealing with their fears pretty well, but I do not intend to make him a perfect parent figure, not at all. He is still clearly Jiraiya, the over dramatic, slightly moronic Toad Sage.

This first part is as much a journey for Jiraiya as it is for Naruto and Hinata. I intend to write it that way. I alluded to the feelings the Toad Sage will develop for the kids, as well as some lifestyle changes he will eventually make. Jiraiya will become a little more mature, Naruto will be a little more serious, and Hinata will be reasonably confident, but they will stay in character. I don't intend to stray from the canon in that way.

About the language I'll be using in this fic: I intend to use a more casual storytelling voice. I think the word ninja fits this fic better than shinobi in most cases. Also, I'll be dropping the honorifics unless they're part of a speech pattern or if someone like the Hokage is being addressed.

Regarding how I will balance the power of the Naruto cast's characters in this story: I intend to take a more realistic approach to the growth rates the cast experiences. Of course, the Naruto manga/anime uses typical shōnen logic. Get beaten by a new enemy, learn a new move, pwn everything. That's all fine and good, but I want the growth rates to reflect the more grounded tone of the story.

For example, Naruto and Hinata will develop to be quite strong for Genin and be roughly as strong as low-level Chuunin by the time they return to Konoha. The other Genin will not have had individual training, and will not possess the same repertoire of techniques. I believe there is a limit to how strong a person can be based on the limits of their body and mind. A thirteen-year-old can't be strong enough, fast enough, or smart enough to beat Jonin. There are exceptions, like if someone possesses enough of one of those traits they could beat a Jonin if their skills were mismatched in the Genin's favor. (Like Gaara, Lee or Shikamaru) That is not to say they would usually win.

Yes, there are people like Itachi and Kakashi who break the mold, but they are the geniuses of their generations. I use this term specifically, because their talents, skills, work ethics and intellects were and are _all _exceptional. Having a few great strengths does not, in my opinion, qualify as genius. For example, Rock Lee may be a genius of hard work, but his is not a genius in general. The same goes for Jiraiya, Naruto and Hinata. They all posses some genius level qualities, but they are not true geniuses.

That is not to say they can't be the strongest of their generations. Hard work and endurance of character can exceed genius, as proven by Rock Lee. If I had to name the genius of the Konoha Twelve's generation it would be Sasuke. As much as I dislike his character, he possesses all the qualities of a genius. He does not; however, have the endurance of charcter of, say, Naruto. This is why Naruto exceeds Sasuke in the canon.

Naruto and Hinata will still use the techniques they have in the canon, but they will develop some other styles as well. I'm looking forward to writing about them. When I say they will be stonger than in the canon, I am alluding to the diversity they will achieve. For example, Kakashi is not the strongest Konoha shinobi of his generation due to his strength, but due to the diversity of his tactics and techniques. Hinata and Naruto will be strong in this way, not just-godlike in brute strength, though they will have a substantial increase in raw power. I haven't seen what I have in mind used in any other fic (though I'm sure it's out there somewhere.)

The other major factor regarding Naruto's and Hinata's strength in this fic, is that I am making the canon ranks above Genin denote a greater increase in ability. Chuunin are _truly_ mid-level for a reason. In this fic, being Chuunin implies that the shinobi in question can at least hold their own against Jounin for ANBU for a short time if they fight defensively, and as a general rule can evenly match a Genin squad (not including their Jonin-sensei.) Being Jonin in this fic means that shinobi is _truly_ one of the elite, the best of the best, and are all capable of wiping out a Genin squad (without their Jonin) with relative ease, and a Chuunin squad (without a Jonin) with a moderate effort, as a general rule.

A high-Jonin like Kakashi stands a chance (albeit a slim one) of defeating a Kage or a shinobi on the level of the Sannin. In short: all of the ranks have been buffed to be the equivilant of roughly the next rank above them (except for Genin.)

So in terms of the canon the abilities of the shinobi in this fic are roughly: Chuunin = Special Jonin, Special Jonin = Jonin, Jonin = high Jonin, and ANBU = Special Jonin to high Jonin. People like Jiraiya are legends for a reason and can fight at Kage level, albeit with a moderate disadvantage. Kage's are the irrefutable, unparalleled, peerless leaders of their respective lands/villages and possess god-like skill.

It follows that when I say Naruto and Hinata will be of low-Chuunin level when they return to Konoha in this fic, that they will be the equivalent of low-Special Jonin level in regards to the canon. The Konoha Twelve and the other Genin will retain their canon strength at the time Naruto and Hinata arrive in Konoha. So yes, Jiraiya's training will make them substantially stronger than their peers.

Feel free to mention any spelling/gramatical errors or plot holes you might find. I don't use a beta, and my own editing process sometimes misses things.

Alright, this author note is probably the longest one I will write in this story. In short: I'm done. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter in a couple days:

'_Risky Business_'

-_G.A.M.M._


	3. Risky Business

Author: G.A.M.M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2:

_'Risky Business'_

* * *

_Old Man,_

_It has been a year since I went shopping. Sorry I'm late in sending the present I purchased.  
_

_I found the two dolls you wanted for your granddaughter. One of them is really awesome, it's the cat's meow._

_The vendor had them on the shelf for about a week. I had to sew them up with a couple stitches, but other than that I think they are nice enough to please your granddaughter._

_It's been raining a lot lately. I'm hoping the weather will turn soon so I can go outside._

_I'm going out for a picnic later today. It's clear for once and I intend to make the best of it._

_I'm only bringing water this time. Don't worry, I won't get drunk._

_The wind has shifted to the north. Maybe I'll bring a kite._

_I'll let you know if I need a new sweater._

_Love, _

_Kaeru_

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in his study.

He scanned the letter from Jiraiya a second time, puffing idly on his pipe.

_Hmph... I guess he assumed I knew he succeeded. It's true, I have other sources. He was just being cautious. Otherwise he wouldn't have waited a year to send a letter._

Said letter contained several key words and phrases that let the Hokage know the Sannin and his charges' situation. Jiraiya acknowledged it had been a year since the mission was issued and apologized for taking so long to send a message. He confirmed he had rescued Naruto and Hinata. The "cat's meow" referred to the Nibi no Bakeneko. Sarutobi concluded that the Bijuu had been sealed inside of Hinata for some reason. The sentence about the vendor denoted how long they had spent in captivity and "a couple stitches" meant he had repaired something, likely the seals containing their Bijuu. "Nice enough" meant that they were relatively unaffected and could return to Konoha as functioning shinobi.

The rain meant he had established a base somewhere near Amegakure and "go outside" meant the pursuit had lessened enough that Jiraiya could risk going abroad again and send more regular messages. "A picnic" was code for something he had to handle personally, and "it's clear" meant Sarutobi could risk sending him a return message. The next two sentences only meant that he was headed for northern Kiri territory, in Mizu no Kuni, the Land of Water, and would be cautious. The last sentence implied that Jiraiya might be requesting help of some sort in the near future. The signature translated as "frog", but also as "to return", that meant the original plan was still in place and Naruto and Hinata could return to Konoha when they were ready to become Genin. If he had signed "Kawazu" which only translated as "frog", that would have implied Jiraiya was considering changing the plan.

Hiruzen let the smoke from his pipe stream out his nostrils as he sighed in relief.

_So far, so good._ He thought.

He reached for pen and paper and began to draft his return message.

_Kaeru,_

_I like the dolls. About the one you thought was awesome: I wouldn't exactly describe it as the cat's meow. My granddaughter is rather spoiled and may not appreciate it._

_Have fun on your picnic and try not to get wet. I'll send you a new sweater if you like._

_Love,_

_Your Old Man_

Sarutobi tapped the pen against his lips in thought.

_P.S. A few of the stitches came loose. You should have done a better job sewing them._

Those last sentences gave Jiraiya the authority to do with seals as he saw fit and implied that the Hokage was displeased, but considered the outcome of Jiraiya's rescue acceptable.

He sealed the message and gave it to the agent who waited patiently to deliver it back to wherever Jiraiya's message had come from.

_I wonder what he's doing in the northern regions of the Land of Water? I hope it's worth exposing Naruto and Hinata. He better have a good reason.  
_

* * *

Jiraiya was unsure if going to Mizu no Kuni was turning out to be a good idea or not.

So far he hadn't turned up any more leads regarding the tip he had received.

One of his agents had heard a rumor that someone had been sniffing around Kiri's territory looking for "a guy with a big sword." It wasn't much to go on, but Jiraiya had learned to trust his gut. His gut told him that this someone might be Nagato or one of his associates. If his suspicion was correct, then it was likely he was looking to add someone to his rumored organization. The Toad Sage's speculation stemmed from who the person was looking for: "a guy with a big sword." That implied one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. If the meaning of the person's inquiry had been literal then it could be either Hoshigaki Kisame or Momochi Zabuza, the respective owners of the legendary Samehada and Kubikiribocho blades.

According to Jiraiya's "eyes and ears" both of them were currently in Mizu no Kuni, the Land of Water. Hoshigaki was rumored to have been denounced by Kirigakure, but his name wasn't in the Bingo Book yet. Momochi had supposedly been part of a recent failed coup d'etat to depose the Mizukage, though Jiraiya's sources couldn't be completely certain. Both were strong shinobi and both had ample motive to join Nagato's rumored organization.

Hoshigaki was the more likely to be recruited of the two. He possessed a unique physiology and accounts of his prowess far exceeded those of Momochi. However, Momochi could not be ruled out entirely. He was still a formidable shinobi and was a master of the Silent Killing style, possibly the best in the world.

Jiraiya had been unable to confirm either of their exact current whereabouts, but sightings put Momochi somewhere in the vicinity of northern Mizu no Kuni.

The Toad Sage was confident he could deal with Momochi if it came down to it. Hoshigaki would present a greater challenge, but he was still not of Jiraiya's caliber, not even close. The plan was to drop the kids off in a nearby village for a day while he investigated Momochi. Even with the massive advantage he held over Momochi, he wouldn't risk exposing the kids to his brutality. Jiraiya was certain he was getting close to finding the man.

Said kids were currently walking five paces behind him to his right, as he had taught them. Jiraiya had to admit they had become much more manageable in the last year.

A month after he had rescued them, they had had a run in with a Kumogakure ANBU squad. Jiraiya had dispatched them quickly, managing to do so without any bloodshed, but not before they had scared the piss out of the kids. They'd stopped nagging him as frequently about staying close and doing what he said. Instead, they would just stare at him sullenly, pouting as they did what he asked. It certainly wasn't the respect he had desired, but it was a definite improvement from how things had been initially.

That first month had been absolute hell. He had never imagined five-year-olds could get into so much trouble or have so much energy. It was probably due in part to their Bijuu's influence, but it still boggled his mind when he thought about the trouble they had stirred up. He recalled the time they had doodled on his face in the middle of the night. He had sent the woman who had put them up the previous night screaming that morning, and not in the good way.

Jiraiya supressed a chuckle. Even he had to admit it had been a little funny.

After the confrontation with the Kumo ANBU the kids slowly began to earn the training he had promised them. The Toad Sage set aside an hour a day to train their bodies. He started them with basic strengthening exercises and stretching routines. They needed to condition their bodies before they could safely start learning any taijutsu. He had upped their workout to an hour and a half after the first month. A month ago he had increased the regimen to two hours, adding some agility training to their routine. They were almost ready to begin learning the basics of rudimentary taijutsu.

He considered their progress and decided that if they behaved themselves during this excursion he would reward them by starting their taijutsu training. Yet, he was ambivalent to move Hinata up to contact-training. She was as ready as Naruto was physically, but mentally she was almost as timid as she had been when he rescued her. He had hoped a little of the obnoxious blonde's personality would rub off on her, but so far it hadn't had much of an effect. The girl was too set in the ways of her clan. She was still trying to live up to her father's expectations. She would need to move past that problem if she wanted to improve.

They had been on the road for over a month. They had passed through Hi no Kuni, the Land of Fire, well south of Konohagakure no Sato, and taken a boat from the eastern coast to the northernmost island of Mizu no Kuni, the Land of Water, at the edge of Kirigakure no Sato's territory. They had arrived at the southwestern tip of the island and had headed steadily inland for the last three days.

Today was the last day of their long march. Just a short way ahead was the village where Momochi had last been spotted.

It was a risky business, exposing the kids like this, but he deemed it a necessary one. He couldn't let Nagato roam free unchecked.

It was his responsibility to keep tabs on his old student. Jiraiya considered Nagato's actions the direct result of his failure to mentor him and his friends properly. It was his duty to Konoha, Nagato and the shinobi world to put the brakes on whatever he was doing if it was sinister. As his charges and he closed in on their destination, Jiraiya felt an odd sinking sensation, like he was walking into a trap. His gut told him he needed to follow through, but his mind warned him to consider the situation carefully. He had to remain vigilant and protect the kids. If it came down to a choice between the kids and the mission, Jiraiya would choose the kids without hesitation. He could always find another lead, and his duty to the kids outstripped his duty to Nagato. He was responsible for them and had an obligation to Konoha to return them safely in seven years. The kids were only six and still needed to be watched constantly. He hoped they would handle themselves properly tomorrow when he went out to search for Momochi alone.

The kids were growing tired again. Both the boy and the girl were beginning to stumble every few hundred paces. It was still a two-hour march to the village. Jiraiya decided to give them a break, but the boy beat him to the punch.

"Oi, Ero-Sennin." The boy whined. "I'm hungry, can we take a break?"

Jiraiya's eye twitched uncontrollably for a moment and he supressed the urge to bonk the blonde on the head.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" He asked for the nth time.

"Sorry, Ero-Sen... er, I mean Jiraiya-sensei." The boy apologized half-heartedly.

It was is own fault, really. The Toad Sage hadn't exactly been discreet about his admiration for the fair sex. It had all gone downhill after the kids had caught him peeping at the local hot spring near their safe house on the borders of Amegakure, Hi no Kuni and Kawa no Kuni. They had figured out his weakness quicker than he imagined possible, and exploited him constantly. They would butter up a pretty girl to win his favor, or dash his attempts at flirting if he had pissed them off recently. It was getting old extremely fast. That the girl had started to harangue him almost as often as the boy was as encouraging as it was distressing.

"Umm... a-ano Hoshigen-san.. I'm h-hungry t-too."

Jiraiya didn't feel the same urge to bop the girl, but his eye twitched again nonetheless. "Hoshigen" was the girl's own personal abbreviation for "hito nashini ginen", which translated as "man without scruples." "Hito" could also be translated as "bandit" or "humanity," so the abbreviation also implied he could be worse than a bandit or lacked humanity. It was a much more clever nickname than "Ero-Sennin," which simply meant "Perverted Sage."

That she alway added the "san" honorific only added insult to injury. "San" was a sign of respect, and thus meant that the girl used the nickname respectfully. It irked him that she honesty viewed him as a man without scruples. At least it was better than the boy's "Ero-Sennin." That nickname obviously was not respectful.

Still, Jiraiya had to admit the nicknames were pretty accurate. He was certainly perverted and could be a bandit at times. He lacked certain scruples, though he was not completely without them. The nicknames they gave him were probably an odd sign of endearment, though most of the time Jiraiya tossed that theory out the window and just got annoyed or lost his temper.

"We'll stop in a minute." The Toad Sage conceded, too weary to correct the little Hyuuga Heiress.

He walked off the road to the right and pulled a blanket out of his large backpack. His usual rucksack hadn't had enough room to carry all their supplies, and Jiraiya was too cautious to use his fuinjutsu (sealing techniques) out in the open. He was famous; true, yet he wasn't a house hold name. Nor was his face usually recognizable to those who only knew of him from common gossip. To most people he just appeared to be an eccentric man is his mid-forties. He wasn't about to go flaunting his fuinjutsu and let the world know he was a shinobi.

The Toad Sage shifted his attention to the task at hand. He placed the thick quilt on the brown winter grass of late January. He took out the portable stove, three mess tins and three battered cups, placing them beside the patterned blanket. The kids sat down on the ground and watched him expectantly.

He had tried to get them to takeover some of the cooking duties, but the girl didn't know how to make anything except rice balls and the boy could barely boil water and destroyed whatever food he touched as a general rule. Jiraiya would have to teach them the basics sometime soon. He had planned the trip so they would only spend the better part of a day without him, but he foresaw longer absences becoming necessary in the near future.

"A-ano... are there any o-onigiri left?" The girl asked shyly.

Jiraiya really needed to work with her on that stutter. It was great if she used it as a tool to deceive an enemy into thinking she was weak, but she needed to be able to speak confidently. No one would take her seriously if she didn't grow out of that habit before she reached adolescence.

The Toad Sage handed her two of the small rice balls that she liked. She munched on them quietly and daintily, staring at the ground as she did so. Jiraiya had seen her eat quickly, but only when she hadn't eaten in half a day. The girl really needed to loosen up and live a little.

"Oi, can I have ramen?" The blonde asked.

The boy, on the other hand, could use to learn a little restraint. He was the girl's polar opposite and rarely held back anything that popped into his foolish head. His mouth had gotten Jiraiya into all sorts of unnecessary trouble. The aging hermit suppressed a sigh.

_If only I could throw them together in a pot and mix their personalities... woe is me. How can it be that **I**, Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, have been reduced to the metaphorical wet-nurse of a firecracker and a wallflower? Curse Sarutobi and curse Konoha! Why did the kids have to be kidnapped? Curse Kumo and curse the kami who decided I needed to be humbled! Oh, were that I were free again! I would happily rest in the shade of a tree and watch the clouds. Oh, what I would not give for a single day of peace. Curse the infernal... (Rant, rave, rant, rant.)_

"Oi, Ero... er, Jiraiya-sensei! I said: can I have ramen?"

Jiraiya pulled out of his self-pity and resigned himself to lighting the stove and making ramen for the thousandth time. It wasn't worth arguing with the little fireball. When it came to the boy and ramen, Jiraiya doubted even the patience of a Kage could withstand his whining. He vividly imagined Sarutobi pulling his hair out as the kid danced around his office, begging him to make him ramen. The thought brought a cruel smile to Jiraiya's face.

_Someday. _He vowed. _Someday, Sarutobi-sensei._

Half an hour later both the kids were fed and Jiraiya packed up their picnic stuff. They took to the road again and set out to cover the last five miles to the village where they would stop that night. The next morning Jiraiya would go out for the day and look for Momochi. His gut told him he should be looking for Hoshigaki, but the man's whereabouts were unknown, albeit he was somewhere in Kiri territory. Jiraiya was as likely to run into him in the village as anywhere else.

The kids followed behind him for the next two hours. The Toad Sage didn't believe in pushing them over long distances. Their short legs couldn't cover any significant distance if they walked faster than three miles an hour. He had learned his lesson in the first month they had spent in his company. During that time he had been forced to carry them both on numerous occasions. Pushing them simply wasn't worth the trouble.

They entered the little farming village just before dusk. The Toad Sage smelled precipitation in the air and decided they would need a roof over their heads that night. He had planned to hire a hut for the kids to stay in the next day, but there was no point in being stingy. It wasn't worth the risk of exposing the kids to the weather.

Jiraiya picked a farm that was just large enough to be considered moderately prosperous, but not so large that the owner might be presumptuous. He knocked firmly on the door of the small homestead. A solid man in his late-twenties to early-thirties opened the door. His face wore a disturbingly haunted expression.

"What do you want?" He asked roughly, eyeing the Sage and his charges with obvious hostility.

"Pardon me." Jiraiya said politely, putting his best-foot forward. "I was wondering if you had a shed or a hut in which we could stay the night and part of tomorrow? We are tired and hungry and need shelter. I can pay you and we have our own food."

The man's were glazed with sorrow. He was staring out a thousand yards beyond them.

"A thousand ryo." He muttered vacantly, holding out his hand. "There's a shed in the back."

Jiraiya deposited the money into the man's hands. The man counted the money, nodded absently, and slammed the door in his face.

The girl tugged nervously at Jiraiya's robes. "A-ano... Hoshigen-san... m-maybe we sh-shouldn't s-stay h-here."

"It's only for tonight and part of tomorrow. Besides, I already paid the man. Relax, I'll keep you safe." The Sage reassured her.

Something was certainly troubling the man, but he was no threat to a Sannin. Jiraiya dismissed his concern; the matter was of little consequence.

The two kids followed him a little more closely than usual, walking almost on his heels until they reached the shed. The shed was just large enough to comfortably, if closely, allow them to all lie down on their bed rolls. Jiraiya lit a lantern and set it on top of a nearby crate. The light flickered dimly in the lengthening shadows of the winter twilight. A steady snowfall began to descend from the darkening sky, and Jiraiya was glad he had trusted his nose and found them shelter for the night.

"Jiraiya-sensei?" The boy asked softly.

The Sage immediately sensed something was troubling the boy. The kid only addressed him properly and sincerely when he was worried.

"What is it?" He asked, not unkindly.

"That man... he looked... I don't know. Weird I guess."

Jiraiya privately agreed that the man had seemed disturbed, but he didn't want to scare the kids for no reason.

"He was probably just worried about the snow."

"Oh."

Jiraiya sat up straight and waited until he had both kids' attention.

"Now we've already talked about what's going to happen tomorrow. You two stay inside the shed. Don't leave no matter what. I will leave Gamakichi with you so you can reach me if there's an emergency."

"But he's so tiny." The boy whined. "Why can't you leave us with one of the cool toads?"

"Gamakichi may have only grown his legs a year ago, but he can summon himself back to Myoboku and find me as well as any other toad-summon. He can stay hidden easily, that's what's important."

"A-ano... h-he's rude." The girl complained.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Look, just stay here and don't go anywhere. Gamakichi will come and get me if there's trouble. Got it?"

"H-hai."

"Fine."

The two got under their blankets and fell asleep in less than ten minutes.

Jiraiya stayed up for a while thinking.

He needed to find out Momochi's whereabouts tomorrow. Kumogakure was still looking for them, and they couldn't afford to stay in one place for more than a day or two.

Their private safe house was the only exception. Not even his agents knew where it was. It was located just over a mile from the little village nestled on the border Amegakure shared with Kawa no Kuni and Hi no Kuni, where Jiraiya went in disguise to receive updates from his agents and brief them on their assignments. Its only entrance was behind a waterfall in the back of a small cave hidden by a boulder that took Sage-strength to move. Jiraiya had placed numerous traps and seals inside the cave, and had placed a high level genjutsu over the boulder to make it look like a solid wall of smooth stone.

The private safe house was a snug little hideaway he had carved into the rock using his doton jutsu. He had expanded it to hold two sleeping areas, one for himself and one for the kids. It boasted a small common room and a modest kitchen, as well as a training room for the children and a study for himself. There was one more room. One that the kids didn't know about. It housed all of Jiraiya's spy reports and the copy of the Forbidden Scroll he had made. He hadn't told Sarutobi about the copy and didn't intend to tell him anytime soon. It was part of his plan to train the kids when they were old enough. He had sent the original back with one of his best agents as soon as he had arrived at one of his known safe houses, the one nearest to Mount Myoboku.

His thoughts returned his current situation.

Tomorrow would be the kids' first real test of obedience. He half-expected them to wander around the village while he was gone. Gamakichi would keep an eye on them, and the village seemed safe enough. It was just a provincial farming village in northern Kiri territory, nothing special. It was as good an environment as any to see if the kids would follow the rules when it counted.

_Everything will be fine_. Jiraiya reassured himself. _What's the worst that could happen?_

The Toad Sage should have known better than to tempt fate with that forbidden phrase.

* * *

A/N: A few quick things.

You'll notice I changed the chapter's title from what I had originally planned. This is because when I wrote it yesterday, it ended up running over 12k words. This is an excellent stopping point. The narrative is self-contained and flush with detail and inner monologues. It sets up the next events nicely, so I broke up those 12k words into three chapters. This gives me a chance to put more detail into the next two chapters and to be more thorough in my editing process.

This chapter was completely Jiraiya-centric, but the next one will focus on Naruto's and Hinata's experience.

Their adventures in Part I will obviously center around their travels with Jiraiya. Jiraiya's travels will center mostly around tracking the activities of Akatsuki. I will be taking liberties with where he goes, since Kishimoto was vague about where he went except for a few places. In this aspect, I will keep his travels within the realm of the canon.

Ah, random fact: one ryo = ten yen.

I suspect more than a few of you will know where I'm going with this three chapter mini-arc.

Hint: this mini-arc will not feature any training for Naruto or Hinata and will greatly effect the plot later on.

On a side note: what did you guys think of the nickname I came up with for Hinata to call Jiraiya? I didn't want her calling him "Ero-Sennin." I wanted her to give him a nickname that properly represented her view of him and fit with her character. "Hoshigen-san," man without scruples (respectful) seemed appropriate. I'd like your input.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. The next chapter will be out later today and it is possible I may have time to publish the one after that as well. Next chapter title:

_'Snow'_

-_G.A.M.M._


	4. Snow

Author: G.A.M.M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3:

_'Snow'_

* * *

Naruto and Hinata awoke the next day to the cry of a distant rooster announcing rising sun.

They rubbed their eyes groggily and got up from their sleeping pallets, stretching to get the kinks that had formed in their backs from sleeping on thin cushions on top of hard ground. The last month had been a long journey for them. They had become used to sleeping beneath the glittering stars, and the luxury of a roof over their heads was most welcome. Indeed it was a blessing, for had they not spent the night in the little shed they would have been covered in something cold.

They peered curiously out of the door at the white blanket that covered the earth.

"What's that, Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked.

"It's snow, boy." Their reluctant guardian answered, letting the nickname pass unchallenged for once.

The surly Sage served them a breakfast of rice porridge and fried eggs. Hinata ate slowly, gazing out at the winter wonderland that had appeared overnight as if by magic.

Her Mother had once told her of snow. Hinata barely remembered her Mother's face, but she remembered how kind she had been. Her Mother had always treated her like she was special. She vaguely recalled her Mother telling her stories of wonderous things and places as she practiced calligraphy. Hinata had been brought up as a lady, so she could one day make her clan proud of her as their leader. Since the time she was three she had been taught how to walk gracefully and write beautifully, how to light incense to honor her ancestors and how to perform tea ceremony to honor her family, and most importantly, how to be dutiful and meek, loyal and humble as a proper lady was.

She was finding it hard to act like a lady, caught up in the wonder of seeing one of the beautiful things that her Mother had told her about.

"A-ano... I've n-never seen s-snow before." She said with honest awe only a child could express.

"Me either." Naruto admitted.

"I-it's beautiful."

"It is."

Jiraiya packed his things and laid out some snacks for them. There were pocky treats, rice balls and some boiled eggs. He also set out a large canteen of mild green tea and their lunch, which was comprised of plain rice and pickled vegetables. He put aside a modest dinner as well, just in case; dry salted jerky, two potatoes and handful of little red apples.

"Alright, kids." The old man said seriously. "Stay inside and behave yourselves. Don't go outside unless you have to 'go.' Understood?"

"H-hai."

"Okay."

The Toad Sage bit his finger and summoned Gamakichi, who greeted them with his usual "yo."

That done, Jiraiya gave them one more stern look and said: "I'll be back before nightfall at the latest. Stay out of trouble."

He departed quickly, walking off eastwards towards the village proper, into the light of the rising sun.

"Hey." Naruto said, turning to Hinata. "Want to go out and play?"

"A-ano..." The heiress shifted her eyes nervously. "Hoshigen-san t-told us to s-stay inside."

She had taken to calling the aging hermit by that name. The nickname fit him well, but it also held another meaning for Hinata. When her Mother had taught her calligraphy, Hinata had learned how words that resembled one another could have a special meaning for the person who spoke or wrote them. Her Mother had once asked her to give her Father a present, a word written in her best calligraphy that she thought would best describe what a father should be.

Hinata had written the word "Hogasha," which meant "guardian," "protector," "patron," and "patriarch" or "father" given the proper context. The words "hoto nashini ginen" could also be translated as "he who was without purpose." Jiraiya had wandered without a specific purpose (other than to serve Konoha and indulge in his vices) for some time, but now he had a purpose. He was Hinata's and Naruto's protector. "Hoshigen" closely resembled "hogosha," and that held special meaning for Hinata. The old sage was her guardian, and more of a father to her than Hiashi had ever been.

Her Father had always been cold and reserved. He had been more concerned with his expectations than he was with her feelings. Jiraiya was ill-spoken and inconsistent, but he did care for her. He made sure she was sheltered and fed. He was gruff and could be harsh, but he was fair and respected her limitations. He did not try to force her to live up to his expectations. Instead, he made her want to live up to her own. The concept was foreign to Hinata. A mother nurtured her child, a father shaped his child to become what she needed to be. For the first time in her life, Hinata was told she should be the one who decided what she would be. It filled her with more wonder than the snow outside the shed.

Naruto stared at her, trying to get her to agree with him. Hinata just poked her fingers together. It wasn't proper for a lady to defy her guardian. Jiraiya would not approve of them going outside, but it was difficult to disagree with Naruto, and not just because he was so overbearing.

She had mixed feelings about the little blonde boy. He was crass and uncouth, and often poked fun at her. She didn't really mind how he treated her. It was her fault he had been captured and had to live the life of a vagabond. She rarely protested his jibes because she knew she deserved them. If not for her, he would be happy and at home in Konoha. She could never repay the debt she owed him. True, she was only six, and had a lifetime to make it up to him, but she had changed his life forever. The sense of honor instilled in her by her clan dictated that she was bound to his wishes.

"He'll never know. Right, Gamakichi?"

The young toad regarded the two with his predictable lay-about attitude.

"Stay where I can see you." He croaked.

"See, it's fine." Naruto assured her. "We'll just go out and play for a little while. Don't you want to play in the snow?"

Still, being honor-bound to his wishes didn't mean she couldn't be reluctant to fulfill them.

The little Hyuuga poked her fingers together anxiously. "Ano... I g-guess it would b-be okay."

Naruto took her hand and whisked her out the door with him. In minutes they were playing and laughing in the snow. They explored the white wonder with whole-hearted childlike enthusiasm. For that is what they were: simple happy children. They didn't think about what had happened to them a year earlier very often, though Hinata occasionally still pined for home. In truth, she was happier traveling with Naruto and Jiraiya than she had ever been at home. She was much happier to enjoy the cold of the freshly fallen snow than she was to endure the cold of her Father's disapproving stare.

Together they frolicked in the field near the shed, diving and rolling in the snow, making snow angels and haphazard snowmen, throwing snowballs and eating snow. They laughed in the way only children could laugh, free of worry and the cares of the world. There was nothing more pure than the laughter of a contented child. Naruto had been scorned in Konoha, and was more gay and free than he had ever been in the place he had called home.

Now both of them had come to think of home as wherever they were when they were together. Jiraiya was far from perfect, but he was usually kind and fair, and he never let them go hungry or failed to provide shelter when it was needed. He had followed through with his promise to train them as ninjas, pushing them hard enough to improve but not so hard as to discourage them. They both saw a bright future ahead of them. With Jiraiya's help they could achieve their dreams. Naruto thoroughly believed he would become Hokage, and Hinata had begun to feel like she might just live up to her clan's expectations.

That was her dream: to make her Father proud and earn his love and respect.

After several hours of playing in the snow they went back inside to shake the frost off their coats and enjoy a little snack. Gamakichi was sleeping in Hinata's bed roll, snoring loudly. Naruto snickered and put his fingers to his lips. He snuck over to the tiny toad and let out a loud hiss.

The lazy amphibian leaped into the air, reacting on instinct to the sound of its natural predator, the snake. Gamakichi jumped clear across the room and landed on Hinata's shoulder, and she let out an "eep" of surprise. She pranced around the room, thoroughly grossed out. Naruto fell to the ground laughing.

Much to the blonde's surprise, she erupted in tears.

Why did Naruto always have to be so mean? She deserved it, but that didn't mean it didn't upset her.

_He hates me._ She thought sadly. _How can I repay my debt if he hates me? Well... maybe he doesn't hate me, but he definitely doesn't like me._

"Come on, it was just a little joke. It was an accident." The little Uzumaki said guilelessly.

She couldn't let him be so mean to her, even if he disliked her and she was bound to him. It was her duty to help him. She had to help him be a better person. Being unkind was a sign of weakness. A lord didn't treat his subjects poorly just because he didn't like them. To do so would only harm his honor. She couldn't let Naruto hurt his honor. She had to stand up to him and help him become a better person, no matter how hard it was for her.

"A-a-a-ano... y-y-you d-did it on p-p-p-purpose!" She stuttered sorrowfully through her sobs.

Naruto looked at her with bewilderment. "You're not mad?"

"N-n-no... b-but why d-d-do you have to b-b-be s-so mean?"

The blonde boy lost his temper.

"I said it was an _accident!_ I wasn't _trying_ to be mean!" He shouted.

"Cool it kid." Gamakichi interjected. "I want to take nap."

_I... I have to be strong. I have to help him. Why does it hurt so much when I deserve it?_

"Why are you always t-t-t-trying t-to d-demean m-me?" The heiress asked, hugging herself and rolling into a ball on the floor.

Naruto didn't know what "demean" meant, but it sounded like Hinata thought he was making fun of her.

A mixture of shame and protectiveness stole over the young boy. He walked over to her and kneeled, wrapping his arms around her compassionately.

"I would never make fun of you." He said softly. "Well, maybe sometimes I do, but I never do it because I want to hurt you. I hate it when you cry. It hurts when I see you cry. You're me best friend, Hinata-chan."

The simple heart-felt truth of his words and the comfort of his embrace soothed the upset heiress.

"R-r-really?" She asked in a fragile voice. "I th-thought you d-didn't l-like me. It's m-my f-fault you're here and n-not at home in K-Konoha."

Naruto used his sleeve wipe away the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. I'm happier here anyway."

No, that couldn't be. He was just trying to make her feel better. Life as a vagabond couldn't be better than life in Konoha. Why would he say such a thing? Yet, despite being tricksy and sneaky, Naruto was honest. He was a prankster, but he always admitted to pulling the prank when he was caught. Hinata had never seen him lie, not even once. Why was he lying to her now? Was it possible he wasn't? Did he really think he was better off than he was in Konoha? She needed to know.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I think so. Besides, if I didn't get taken too, I would never have met you, Hinata-chan."

The small Hyuuga girl slowly began to relax in his sheltering hug. Perhaps she had been wrong about him. Maybe he didn't really dislike her. Maybe he really meant what he said.

"D-do you m-mean it?"

"Honto, Hinata-chan, honto. It's the truth." The blonde boy swore.

It had to be true. Naruto would never go back on his word. If he said it was the truth, it was the truth. Somehow, he truly was happier as a vagabond. Truly, he was happier being with her. The thought filled Hinata with a warm-fuzzy feeling. His declaration made her feel light-headed and giddy. He was _happy_ being with _her_. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. She had been wrong about him being mean. Naruto had to be the nicest person in the whole world.

Hinata gave him the biggest smile she had ever smiled. "T-thank you. You're my b-best friend t-too, Naruto-kun."

He _was_ her best friend, she realized. No, he was the best friend ever. She was his best friend too. It made her happier than she had ever remembered feeling since her Mother died.

The boy blushed slightly and released the now joyous girl.

"Hey." He said cheerily. "You shouldn't get so upset about things. You shouldn't take things so seriously."

Now he was giving her advice; good advice. Hinata knew she got upset easily. Such a thing wasn't becoming of a lady. Yet, her Father had always said she was weak-willed and quick to cry.

"A-ano... but my F-Father." Hinata trailed off dejectedly.

"Forget about it." Naruto said dismissively. "You told me he was mean to you, right? Why should you listen to someone whose mean to you?"

She had listened to Naruto when he was mean to her. Why shouldn't she respect the words of her Father, the one who sired her? She liked Naruto more than her Father. Maybe she should listen to him. Naruto was a strong person. He didn't cry or get upset when things didn't go his way, at least not very often. Her Father said she was weak, but he also wanted to be stronger. Perhaps Naruto could help her live up to his expectations.

"Y-you r-really think so?"

"Of course!" The Uzumaki exclaimed brightly. "Back in Konoha everyone was mean to me. Trust me, just don't listen to those mean people. You can't let what they say get to you. If you do, they'll never take you seriously. That's why I going to be Hokage someday-dattebayo! Then everyone will have to take me seriously-dattebayo!"

Everyone had been mean to him? She remembered the time she had seen him sitting alone on that swing. Maybe that was why he had looked so sad. Well, if Naruto could be happy when all those people had been mean to him, she could be strong too. No one was mean to her now, not anymore. Why should she stay sad when no one was being mean to her? Her Father was far away. He couldn't be mean to her anymore. She was with Naruto now. She had to do her best to help him. She couldn't do that if she was always getting upset.

Hinata got to her feet and brushed the dirt off her pants.

"A-ano... I'll d-do my b-best."

Naruto smiled. "Hey, why do you talk like that?"

The Hyuuga Heiress blushed. "A-ano... I d-don't m-mean to. I just d-do."

"You should try to talk normal. You have a really pretty voice."

Her blush deepened considerably. "I d-do?"

"Sure you do. I like listening to you talk, Hinata-chan."

"Thank you, N-Naruto-kun. I'll..." Hinata slowed her speech and focused on her words. "I'll try."

With Naruto at her side, she could do it. With Naruto at her side, she could do anything. She would learn to be a stronger person. Then she would help him be a better person, if he wasn't perfect already. Well, maybe he wasn't perfect, but he was perfect for her. She would help him be perfect for everyone else.

"If you kids are done, can I take a nap again?" Gamakichi groaned.

"Ano... aren't you... s-supposed to watch us?"

The toad humphed indignantly. "Just yell if you need anything."

With that the little amphibian hopped back onto Hinata's sleeping pallet, closing his eyes once more.

"G-Gamakichi?"

"Eh?" The toad questioned, cracking one eye.

"Would you... mind n-not napping... on my bed?"

Yes, she would become stronger. From this moment on, she would do her best.

"Eh? Alright."

He hopped over onto Naruto's bed roll instead.

_That's not proper manners. _She thought. _Naruto-kun shouldn't have a slimy toad in his bed._

Hinata opened her mouth to protest again, but Naruto shook his head, wearing a big grin.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I'll just wake him up again later."

The Hyuuga poked her fingers together self-consciously. "Um, Naruto-k-kun?"

"What?"

"Ano... about wh-what you said. If you want p-people... to take you s-seriously. Maybe you... shouldn't p-pull so... so many p-pranks?" She suggested shyly.

That was his dream, for everyone to respect him. She had to help him achieve that dream. Even if it meant telling him to stop doing something he enjoyed.

Naruto scratched his head, pushing his modest intellect to its limit.

"Maybe you're right, but pranks are so much _fun!_"

Hinata smiled softly. "But how are... you going to b-be... Hokage if you're... busy p-pulling pranks?"

The young Uzumaki looked thunderstruck. "Now that you put it that way..." He trailed off reluctantly. "What about Ero-Sennin?"

The little heiress giggled. "I th-think that's okay. Hoshigen-san d-deserves it sometimes." She looked away shyly, poking her fingers together. "M-maybe I'll h-help you... sometime." She offered, blushing furiously.

Maybe pulling some pranks would help her become stronger... maybe.

"Hey, that'd be awesome, Hinata-chan."

The girl walked towards the door. "Let's go... play again."

Naruto pumped his fist. "Alright! Let's go play! Then we'll train, okay? We're going to be the best ninjas ever-dattebayo!"

They would be the best ninjas ever. If Naruto said it, it was true. She would stand by his side and be the best ninja ever. Well, maybe not the best. Naruto was going to be Hokage someday. She would be the next best and stand at his side. With her at his side, he could do it. With him at her side, she could do it. Side by side, they could do anything.

Together they walked back out in the snow and lost themselves in the simple joy of being children.

* * *

"That so?"

Jiraiya was in the seediest bar in the village. He sat in the corner of the broken-down establishment, sipping at sake and smoking a short-stemmed pipe. He had been there all day, trying to catch wind of Momochi's whereabouts. So far he hadn't gotten so much as whiff. Spying was often a boring business that consisted of sitting on your ass and waiting for someone to say something, or something to happen.

"Yeah, I heard his wife is one o' them freaks."

Two men sat at the bar, taking shots of cheap sake and smoking cigarettes. They were a dirty unsavory sort, the kind who didn't call it a night until they had gotten drunk and started a fight. They were talking about some sort of shady business. It was obvious that they were discussing a fopaux of some kind. The other men in the bar turned away from them and tried not to look like they were listening. That was enough to tell Jiraiya the topic was something of a taboo.

"I saw him yesterdee mornin'. He looked a mite shaken-up, but I'm sure he'll do the right thing."

The first man gulped down another shot. "Think he might need a little 'couragement?"

"Naw." Said the second man. "I saw him this mornin' too, sharpenin' a knife. He'll do the right thing."

Jiraiya frowned.

The conversation was ambiguous, but it sounded like someone was plotting a murder. It was none of his concern, but it was disturbing to hear the two men talk about it so casually. Something very wrong was happening in the village. Jiraiya's gut told him to leave, that he should go check on the kids. Something was tickling the back of his mind, trying to make itself known. The Toad Sage couldn't help but think he was forgetting something. A protective urge was slowly creeping over him, warning him. It was telling him to act.

Jiraiya didn't dismiss the feeling. Many a shinobi had lived or died by their gut.

He walked up to the bar and ordered himself a sake.

"Forgive me for being rude, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I'm a stranger to these parts."

The two men eyed him suspiciously.

"Strangers aren't welcome 'round these parts." The first man said.

"I'm leaving tonight. Let me buy you men a drink. I'm curious about this friend of yours."

"Ain't no friend o' ours." The second man muttered darkly. "He went and married one o' them tainted folk. We don't 'ssociate with the like."

Jiraiya hailed the bartender and bought each of the men a shot of sake.

"Sorry, tainted?" He prompted.

"You know, them clan folk. The ones with them... whaddya call 'em, Nouko?"

"I think it's kee-kee gen-ko or some odd thing."

Jiraiya almost sighed in relief.

These men were just some backwards yocals who feared kekkei-genkai. He had heard reports that parts of the Land of Water still practiced the despicable tradition that had arisen in the wake of the civil war that had happened almost twenty years ago. The men were likely referring to some poor woman who had been discovered. It was very sad, but none of his affair.

"Well I've never heard of anything like that." The Sage said. "Sorry for troubling you."

He returned to his corner and resumed sipping at his sake and smoking his pipe.

_If it's none of my concern, why am I still on edge? What is my gut trying to tell me?_

The two men left a few minutes later, muttering about making sure the man did the right thing.

Jiraiya spent the next three hours trying to puzzle out why he couldn't shake the feeling that something else was wrong.

_Maybe I'm not thinking about this right... I need to see underneath the underneath. Come on Jiraiya- think._

He watched as the last vestige of the sun's light began to dip beneath the horizon. He had to get back to the kids. Maybe that man would let them stay another night.

_That man!_

The Toad Sage flew to his feet with a start.

_Oh no..._

* * *

"What are all those villagers doing with torches, Gamakichi?" Naruto asked excitedly.

He and Hinata had just finished their dinner. Jiraiya was supposed to be back any time now, so they had decided to stay inside for the last couple hours.

"How should I know?" The toad replied irritably.

"Ano... could it b-be... some s-sort of festival?" Hinata asked.

"That makes sense." Naruto agreed.

They opened the door to the shed a little to look outside.

"N-Naruto-k-kun. They're c-c-coming this way!" Hinata whispered urgently.

Naruto squinted in the fading twilight. "No, it looks like they're going to the farmhouse."

"You kids should stay here." Gamakichi warned. "It could be dangerous out there."

As if his words were the very harbinger of trouble, the sound of splintering wood echoed across the field.

Naruto and Hinata pushed the door open a little further, trying to see what was happening.

* * *

"Stay back!"

A lone woman with long dark brown hair stood before a mob of angry villagers. An eight-year-old child hid behind her, clutching at her robes.

The mob closed in around the pair, the hatred in their eyes burning brighter than their torches.

"Kill the freak and her spawn!" One of the men in the mob shouted.

"Please, I'm begging you," the woman pleaded, "we'll leave and never return. Just let us go, _please_."

"'Fraid we can't do that. Your kind can't be trusted. Can't let you go somewhere else, only to spread your taint 'mongst other folk." Another man said.

"Kill the demons!" "Slay the freaks!" "Send them back to hell where they belong!"

The crowd pressed in around them. The woman and her child held each other. The men came at them with hoes and pitchforks, ready to skewer them. The woman threw herself over her child a desperate attempt to use herself as a human shield.

* * *

"They're going to kill them!" Naruto whispered in horror. "We've gotta do something."

"Don't move." Gamakichi said, suddenly serious. "I'll go get Jiraiya-sama."

He disappeared in a poof of smoke and a loud pop.

The little Uzumaki turned to the little Hyuuga Heiress.

"We can't just let them die." He said, trying to fight down his terror.

"A-ano... wh-what c-can w-we d-d-d-do?" Hinata asked, wanting to do nothing more than curl up into a little ball again.

"I don't know, but I can't just do nothing." Naruto said, his fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"B-but they're g-grownups. They have w-w-weapons."

"All I know is that those mean people are about to kill that mom and her kid." The little blonde said, walking towards the door.

"A-ano... Naruto-kun, wh-what are you d-d-doing?"

Naruto opened the door and strode out into the frigid night, snow swirling around him in a dizzying flurry.

"Remember what Jiraiya-sensei told us the first day we met him?"

"A-ano... t-to f-follow the rules?"

"Yeah, he said that." Naruto replied, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "But he told us something else too. Something we were never supposed to forget."

"O-oh. H-hai!" Hinata exclaimed.

The Uzumaki turned around to face her. "Uh... do you remember what it was?"

A large bead of sweat appeared on the back of the little heiress' head.

"Y-you f-forgot?!"

Naruto had a sudden moment of clarity. "I just remembered! Stay here, Hinata-chan! I'm going to go help those people-dattebayo!"

"B-b-b-b-ut-"

"The most important thing is heart! That's what Jiraiya-sensei said! I think I know what that means now! I'm going to save those people-dattebayo!"

Before she could stop him, Naruto rushed across the field, running pel-mel towards the mob.

Hinata froze.

They were just kids. There were a bunch of grownups with weapons. What could they do? Naruto-kun was doing something dangerous. If he went out there alone, he could get hurt really bad. Hinata thought of her new self-proclaimed best friend. She imagined him screaming and being hurt, like the bad men who had captured them had done. She was terrified of going out of the shed, but she was more terrified of being left there alone. Even more terrifying was what might happen to her new best friend.

* * *

When Hinata looked back on her life, many years later, she decided that _that_ moment had been the single greatest turning point in her life.

In retrospect, that was the moment when she realized that she had a new dream.

* * *

Jiraiya said she needed to live up to her own expectations.

Her Father wasn't as important as the boy who made her feel strong. He made her feel weak, and he wasn't with her anymore. There was only one person who was always with her. There was only one person who always made her feel wanted. There was only one boy who made her want to be strong. She wanted to stay with him always. That was her new dream.

The only thing she wanted was to stand by Naruto's side.

He had been closer to her than anyone had ever been. He supported and cared for her like family.

And he was, more than anyone had ever been.

He was like a brother.

Hinata ran out of the shed and towards the mob.

It was time she started living up to her own expectations.

She would not let her brother fight alone.

* * *

A/N: A few quick notes.

"Honto" means "truth," "honestly," or "it is true." Its a heart-felt word/phrase that I'll be using in this fic.

This chapter was mostly Hinata-centric. I wanted to demonstrate her growth as a person. The next chapter will be somewhat Naruto-centric for the same reason.

The next chapter will complete this mini-arc. I'm sure most of you have figured out what's going on by now.

Next chapter title:

_'Heart'_

-_G.A.M.M._


	5. Heart

Author: G.A.M.M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4:

_'Heart'_

* * *

Hinata ran of out the shed after Naruto. She would not let her friend fight alone.

Naruto was already at the mob. He kicked the grownups in the shins and screamed at them to stop. None of them paid him any more notice than the pleas the woman had made for her child.

The little Hyuuga Heiress ran to the little Uzumaki's side, punching and screaming along with him.

One of the villagers looked down at her in annoyance. He must have decided she wasn't important, because he looked away almost immediately. Then he did a double-take and stared at her.

"It's another freak!" He shouted. "Look at her eyes!"

"Kill the boy too!" Another shouted. "Look at his hair! He must be a freak too!"

Half the mob turned to face Naruto and Hinata.

"Run, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata couldn't move. She was rooted to the spot in fear.

* * *

The woman got to her feet and pushed her child behind her.

"Stand back, son." She said softly.

"What are you doing mommy?" The little dark-haired little boy asked fearfully.

"I can't let them harm those children. They're not from around here. I knew the risks when I chose to live here. They don't. I can't let them die because of us."

The half of the mob that had them surrounded recovered from their shock and charged forward with weapons raised.

"I'm sorry." The woman whispered.

* * *

The men standing next to Naruto and Hinata fell down in a heap.

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the hand and started running. Some of the men ran after them, but they fell down too.

The woman was doing something. Naruto knew she was.

Whatever she was doing he hoped she kept doing it.

Naruto and Hinata ran.

And ran.

* * *

It was almost dawn.

Naruto and Hinata trudged wearily, half-frozen, through the snow.

Naruto knew they had nearly died, and not just because of the mob.

After the woman had stopped the mob, Naruto and Hinata had headed south, back towards the coast along the road they had come in on. The gentle snow had quickly turned into a full-on blizzard.

It was his fault they had almost died. He hadn't been thinking clearly and had pushed too hard. Who knew something as beautiful as snow could be so deadly?

He should have known better and listened to Hinata. He recalled how she had realized their peril earlier than he did.

"A-n-no, N-N-Naruto-k-kun... iff we s-stay out-t here m-m-much longer..." Hinata trailed off, teeth chattering in the freezing cold.

The snow was coming down faster and faster. Naruto had never thought the pretty white-stuff could be dangerous. He was beginning to change his mind.

They had been walking for hours. Neither of them wanted to caught by bad people again. These people were even worse than the ones who had captured them. At least they hadn't been trying to kill them. Naruto remembered how the other bad people had tried to trick him. They had tried to make him think Konoha was a place full of bad people. He knew it wasn't true. The people in Konoha had been mean to him, but they had been nice to each other. There were even a few of them who had been nice to _him_. Like that old guy at the ramen stand.

No, they couldn't stop. They couldn't let bad people catch them again. They had to keep going.

"J-just... just a little f-f-farther." He insisted. "It's j-just a litt-ttle s-snow."

They could do it. They couldn't let the snow beat them.

Hinata's face screwed up with determination and she didn't utter another word of complaint for some time.

After another hour there was so much snow in the air that Naruto couldn't see more than a few feet. The blizzard had turned into a whiteout.

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun... I c-can't..."

Hinata stumbled and fell to her knees, sinking deeply into the snow.

She was right, continuing would be a bad idea. Naruto couldn't feel his fingers, his toes, his hands, his feet, his arms or his legs. He could barely move them at all anymore. They had to find shelter somewhere and soon.

He helped Hinata get up. She took a few more steps and stumbled again. Her stomach growled.

"You sh-should of e-eaten m-more." Naruto teased, trying to rouse her spirit.

Even so, what he said was true. She didn't eat enough. She never did.

The little girl tried to get her feet, but her strength had left her.

"I... I c-c-can't m-move..." She whispered tearfully. "G-g-go on without-t m-me."

Naruto suddenly realized they were in big trouble. He was getting weaker very fast. He wouldn't be able to go on much longer either. The only reason he was able to go on at all was because he had eaten more than her that day and was a little stronger than her. If it weren't for Ero-Sennin's physical conditioning they would have collapsed hours ago. For once, Naruto understood why the old hermit had insisted on strengthening their bodies first. If Jiraiya had given in and started teaching them taijutsu, they wouldn't have had the fortitude to carry on in their current situation. The old pervert had probably saved their lives by holding firm and making them train their bodies. Even so, they were at the limit of their endurance. If he didn't find a way to get them out of the snow they might... they might...

_We could die! _He thought in terror. _We could really die out here!_

"I-it's ok-k-kay. I'm f-f-feeling b-bet-tter n-n-now... I feel... warm... I'll b-be ok-kay. You g-g-go on."

Hinata was wearing a peaceful expression on her chilled face. She looked content, sitting there in the frigid snow. Did she somehow find a way to get warm?

No, something wasn't right. How could she be warm? Naruto walked over to her and put his hand on her chest. It was so cold that even his numbed-hand could feel it.

"N-no you're n-n-not." He said.

Something was wrong with her. Her eyelids were beginning to droop. She looked like she was getting sleepy. It was almost like...

_She's dying! _He thought in absolute horror. _Hinata-chan is dying!_

A massive surge of adrenaline poured through his veins. He felt new strength rush into his body. He needed to protect her. He needed to save her. She was his most precious person. He couldn't let her die._  
_

"You're coming with me." He said firmly, temporarily overcoming the cold with his adrenaline rush.

He wrapped his arms around Hinata and picked her up. She felt as light of a feather. With this strength, he could do anything.

Naruto staggered on doggedly through the snow. After a little time passed his feet began to falter. He was at his limit, even with all the adrenaline in his system.

_No... where did my strength go?_

He was running out of time. In desperation he ran head-long through the whiteout. He lost track of the road and trees began to appear around him. He was running so fast he nearly collided with several of them. The last of his strength was leaving him. His legs felt like they were made of stone. He began to trip and stumble. He pushed even harder, hoping he would somehow find a way to save his best friend. Hinata was the nicest person ever. She made him feel happy and at home when he was with her. She wasn't like Konoha's villagers or the bad people. She liked him for who he was. That thought alone drove him on long after he should have succumbed to the freezing cold. His Uzumaki vitality was the real reason he hadn't yet succumbed, determination alone could not save a person from the cold, but Naruto didn't know that. In his mind, it was his will to save his beloved friend that gave him the strength to carry on.

Even so, it was not enough.

His feet hit something and they both fell face-first into the snow. Hinata wasn't awake anymore. She laid motionless in the frozen white blanket. Her face was as white as a ghost.

_No... _Naruto felt tears running down his cheeks. They froze before they could drip to the ground. _Hinata-chan..._

He pushed himself to his knees and lost his balance. His back hit something hard and round.

_Stupid log! _He cursed. _Wait..._

Hope filled his heart.

He crawled on his hands and knees to the side of the log.

_Yes! _

In their travels through the forests of the Land of Fire, Naruto had noticed that some critters liked to live inside logs. This one must have been such a log, for it was hollow on the inside. It would be a tight fit, but the opening was just large enough that he could crawl inside if he slid on his stomach. Hinata was smaller than him, if he could do it, so could she.

Naruto crawled back to her. Her chest rose and fell very slowly. She was barely breathing.

He needed to get her inside the log.

"W-w-wake up." He said, shaking her. "W-wake up."

She wasn't waking up. Maybe she couldn't. The determined Uzumaki prepared himself for one final effort.

Naruto wrapped his hands around her ankles and dragged Hinata by her feet. Slowly and agonizingly he pulled her through the thick snow towards the log. He stopped several times to catch his breath, which came in short ragged gasps. After a few more tries he managed to get her to the entrance of the log. He lied down on his belly and scooted inside. He grabbed her ankles again and pulled her in behind him.

It was still too cold. She wasn't getting better. Freezing wind howled through the log. He needed to do something.

He remembered the little snow houses they had built for their snowmen. Maybe he could use the snow to turn the log into a better shelter. He didn't think the fluffy snow could block the wind, but he had to do something.

He scooted out the back-end of the log. His hands were shaking so badly he could barely use them. He scooped the snow around the opening in the log and packed it as densely as he could. When he finished he crawled to the other side and scooted back inside again. From inside the log he scooped more snow to seal-off the other opening. It seemed to be working. Who knew snow could be strong enough resist the elements?

The wind stopped rushing through the log. Naruto turned his head and looked at Hinata. She wasn't breathing anymore. His heart nearly stopped beating. Then she coughed and took a shallow breath, and he let out a sigh of relief.

It was still freezing inside their little shelter. He needed to warm them up somehow. His friend wouldn't last much longer.

Naruto remembered the first day they had met. They had slept under the straw together. He remembered how warm they had been.

He slithered his way over to her backwards and crammed himself into the tiny space between her body and the log. He pressed his body against hers and wrapped his arms around her. He held her that way until he began to feel sleepy. He took his hand and pressed it against her chest. She hadn't warmed up at all. Hinata was still freezing. Her clothes had froze around her. Naruto realized his own clothes were frozen as well.

He pushed himself off of her in desperation. What more could he do?

He remembered the times they had been caught in the rain. Ero-Sennin would find them shelter and have them dry their clothes up by the fire.

_"Take your clothes off, kids. You'll get sick if you stay wet. Take them off, change into your spares, wrap them around yourselves, and come sit by the fire."_

They didn't have any other clothes with them. He definitely couldn't make a fire.

But they did have wet clothes, and they were wearing them.

Naruto clenched his fingers over and over again, working a little feeling back into them. He twisted his body about, wiggling his way out of his coat. He repeated the process with his shirt, pulling it over his head. He tried to take off his pants, but his boots were getting in the way. He struggled to try to pull them off.

_"But they feel squishy, Ero-Sennin!"_

_"Wet boots are better than no boots. Now quit whining, boy."_

He stopped trying to take off his boots. Instead, he slowly worked the cuffs of his pants over the boots and pulled them off. He did the same with his underwear. He stuffed his clothing off to the side and wiggled back towards Hinata. He unabashedly stripped her, immune to the perverted thoughts of a certain pervy sage he knew. Ero-Sennin was funny. Why would he want to see a girl naked, or care if she was?

Of course, he had never seen a naked girl before. He had caught Ero-Sennin peeping on girls, but he had never seen them himself. What was so great about naked girls anyway?

_Eh? Where's her thingy? All people have a thingy. What's that strange hole? Ewww... gross._

He dismissed his odd thoughts. It didn't matter if she was weird and didn't have a thingy. She was his best friend and he needed to get her warm. He gently lifted Hinata and put their shirts, pants and underwear beneath her. He crawled on top of her and pulled their coats on top of him, draping them all around them. He wriggled against the bare skin of her chest and legs, trying to get comfortable.

_She feels so smooth... it's kinda nice. _The observation was completely platonic, as only a child's could be.

He finally got comfortable and stopped moving. He took her arms and draped them around his middle. He then carefully wrapped his arms around her shoulders and behind her neck, nestling his head under her chin. It felt good to be so close to his friend. It was like a never-ending hug.

He struggled to stay awake as long as he could. After a while, he started to feel warm. Naruto worried that he was getting sick like Hinata, but she felt warm too. Maybe they would be okay. As weariness finally overpowered him, Naruto's last thought was that if they didn't wake up, at least they would be together. At least he would be with his most beloved person, and that was a comforting thought.

* * *

The first rays of the sun were peaking over the horizon. Hinata woke up first and shook Naruto awake.

"A-ano... N-Naruto-k-kun." She stuttered, blushing furiously. "Wh-why are w-we n-n-naked?"

"Err..." Naruto wasn't sure why she seemed so embarrassed. Maybe it was because he had seen she didn't have a thingy. "Sorry. It was super cold. This was the best I could do." He said, shrugging.

"Oh." Hinata replied. "Ano... would you please g-get off m-me and t-turn around."

Naruto wriggled his way off of her, doing as she asked. Of course, being Naruto, he had to ask: "Why do I need to turn around? It's alright, Hinata-chan. I'll keep your secret, okay?"

He heard her rustling around in their clothes. She was probably trying to get dressed.

"Ano... Naruto-kun, wh-what secret?" The little heiress asked, sounding confused.

"You know..." He said, blushing to match her. "How you don't... you know."

"Ano... I d-don't know..."

Naruto's ears turned red and he blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Err... how you don't have a... um... a _thingy_."

Hinata's head swiveled around so fast Naruto thought it would fly off her shoulders. She took one look at said thingy and...

"Eep!"

Naruto used "Bakamono no jutsu." It's super effective! Hinata fainted.

"Err... crap."

He decided to dress her himself. He had already seen her secret once, so it didn't really matter. He dressed himself after he was done, and gently roused her conscious again.

"Oi... you all right, Hinata-chan?"

His face was mere inches from her.

"Eep!"

Hinata fainted again.

_What the crap?! This is stupid!_

He dragged her out of the log and stood next to her, peering out into the mist. Light was beginning to filter through the trees and haze. The sun was just beginning to rise in the east, banishing the shadows.

Naruto took a handful of snow and rubbed it on Hinata's face.

She sputtered and revived instantly. "W-what was th-that for?"

"Please don't faint again." Naruto pleaded. "It's okay that you don't have a _thingy_. It's okay if you're weird. You're my best friend, Hinata-chan. I don't care if you're different!"

Hinata's face turned redder than a ripe-tomato, but she did not faint.

"Ano... I'm a g-girl N-Naruto-k-kun."

The little blonde cocked his head. "So?"

A large sweat drop appeared on the back of the heiress' head.

"Ano... g-g-girls are d-different." She explained.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. I know you're different." He assured her.

"N-no... Ano... _all_ g-girls are d-different. We d-don't have..." Her fingers poked together frantically. Naruto was worried she would faint again. "Th-th-_thingies_!" She finished with an embarrassed shout.

Naruto was thunderstruck. Girls didn't have thingies? _Then how do they..._

"Then how do you go to the bathroom?"

"Eep!"

The shy little girl predictably fainted yet again.

He rolled his eyes. This was dumb. Why did she keep fainting like that?

He roused her once more, deciding to drop the topic.

"Let's go find Ero-Sennin." He said.

Together they made their way out of the woods and began to walk down the road again. The blizzard had passed and the snow fell gently once more.

Ten minutes later Hinata stopped, poking her fingers together. Her expression was one of raw determination.

"Ano... w-we g-go out of our h-h-h-hole." She whispered timidly.

"_Ooooh_! _Nooow_ I get it! Thanks, Hinata-chan! You're the best!"

With that they continued down the road. Naruto prided himself on learning something new that day.

(Will wonders never cease!)

* * *

Aisuhana of the Yuki clan stumbled down the road with her son behind her.

She had done a terrible unforgivable thing, but she had to keep going.

Now that she had taken action, she couldn't look back. She had to find a place where she and her son could get asylum.

She was bone-weary. Attacking the men of the village had taken a lot out of her. She was no ninja, and never intended to become one.

Aisuhana and her son rounded a bend in the road. Walking in the opposite direction was a man carrying a massive sword.

_No... they hired a ninja to kill us! I won't let him kill my son! I must fight! I have to take him by surprise!  
_

She fought heroically, but she was no match for the man. It was over in less than a minute.

Aisuhana laid on her back with a kunai embedded in her gut. She gazed at the clouds of her homeland and asked the kami why fate was so cruel.

"Hmph." The man huffed. "What a waste. That ability of yours had potential." His gaze turned to her son. "I'll tell you what- that wound will kill you eventually. I'll take your kid with me. Consider it my apology for taking your life. The brat is yours right?"

"No..." Aisuhana pleaded weakly. "Please..."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of your kid. I'll teach the brat to use that ability. It will be a useful tool."

Aisuhana no Yuki moved her lips in wordless protest.

"On second thought, I'll end your suffering. I may be a demon, but there's no point in prolonging the inevitable."

The dark-haired man approached her with sword raised. Her son threw himself in his path. The man swatted him out of the way like a fly.

_No... my son! Forigive me... I have failed! _She closed her eyes and waited for the end, tears of regret sliding down her cheeks.

Yet, she felt neither the cold-bite of steel, nor the colder embrace of death.

Something crashed into the the man, startling him and stopping the final blow.

"Oi! Leave them alone!"

_Not something... someone!_

Aisuhana turned her head, opening her eyes to look at her savior.

_Oh no..._

Standing defiantly between the ninja and Aisuhana was a little blonde boy. There was nothing a kid like him could do up against a monster like that man. What was he doing charging in so recklessly? He would be killed!

"Ano..." A soft feminine voice said courageously. "S-s-stay a-w-way f-from th-th-them!"

A girl the same age with short dark-blue hair ran to the boy's side.

"What the hell are a blonde brat and a Hyuuga doing around here?" The man pondered aloud. "Hmph, I suppose I might as well take you with me too. You have guts, boy, and the girl's eyes will be useful when she learns to use them. It'd be a waste to leave you here. People around here don't understand the value of good tools..."

* * *

Jiraiya raced through the early morning light.

Last night Gamakichi had returned and confirmed his fears.

The farm they had been staying on was the same one where the woman with the kekkei-genkai had been discovered.

When he got back to the shed Naruto and Hinata were gone. A few dying men with torches were laying in the field. Obviously, the woman hadn't gone down without a fight. Jiraiya followed the trail of the mob to where it ended near the edge of the village. The crowd had dispersed there, and the footprints of a woman and a child turned south to follow the road to the coast.

Jiraiya found another set of smaller tracks heading in the same direction. They were older than the woman and the child's and he assumed they were Hinata's and Naruto's.

Adrenaline poured through his body and Jiraiya felt a massive protective instinct wash over him. It was completely unlike what he had felt for Nagato, Yahiko and Konan. He ran with every ounce of speed he could muster, flying heedlessly down the road. He was responsible for Naruto and Hinata. If the children went and got themselves killed he would never live it down. On he ran, through the flurries of snow. The snow turned to a blizzard and the blizzard turned into a whiteout. Jiraiya was forced to slow to crawl for fear he would lose the trail.

An hour before sunrise the blizzard began to die down and Jiraiya pressed on again with everything he had. After another mile he realized that he had somehow lost the trail. In desperation he doubled back, hoping he had somehow missed Naruto and Hinata during the whiteout. The chances of them surviving in such conditions were slim. However, they had the vitality of their Bijuu to help them, and if they were together they might find some sort of shelter and survive by huddling together and conserving their body-heat.

The sun came up over the horizon and Jiraiya felt complete despair for the first time in his life.

_If they died... if they died... no they are alive! They must be!_

He ran stiffly down the road, the cold catching up to him at last.

He turned the corner and his heart nearly stopped.

There in the middle of the road were Naruto and Hinata.

Standing next to them was Momochi Zabuza.

Jiraiya was overcome with relief and at the same he was overwhelmed with gut-wrenching fear. His children were in the hands of the Demon of the Hidden Mist.

Another wave of adrenaline passed through him and the area was filled with his incredible killing intent.

"Naruto, Hinata!" He shouted. "Get away from that man!"

His two young charges spun to look at their guardian in awe. He was like a hero out of the stories, always arriving in the nick of time.

Momochi Zabuza turned to face him, unleashing his own killing intent.

"Who are you?" He called in a loud voice.

"Leave the children alone and I'll let you live." Jiraiya said dangerously.

"Why should I? These three will be valuable tools."

Jiraiya suddenly noticed there was another child draped over Momochi's arm. He was punching and kicking the Demon of the Mist in an act of futility. On the ground was the woman he assumed had the kekkei-genkai. She was bleeding and near death. Jiraiya immediately concluded that the kid was the woman's child.

"I am one of the Sannin, the Toad Sage, Jiraiya! You stand no chance against me Momochi. Let the children go now!"

"Impossible! You're bluffing." Zabuza scoffed. "What interest would the legendary Jiraiya have in these children?"

The ground around Jiraiya cracked under the pressure of his powerful chakra output. The aura around him turned from blue to green in the blink of an eye as he entered Sage Mode.

"This is your last warning Momochi!"

Zabuza brandished his massive Kubikiribocho blade, setting the child down and preparing to fight.

"So be it." Jiraiya whispered.

In less than a tenth of second he used a shunshin and teleported behind Momochi hitting him with a punch that sent him flying into a tree. Momochi crashed into a tree and slumped over in a heap.

Then he melted into water.

_A Mizu-Bunshin? He's better than I thought._

He still wasn't good enough. Jiraiya sensed Momochi's presence directly behind him.

_How predictable._

The Toad Sage's hair stiffened and became rock-hard and razor-sharp. It shot out behind him and there was a sickening sound of sharp barbs piercing soft flesh.

Momochi stared at his chest in disbelief. "You... you really are..." He rasped.

Jiraiya spun around and punched the Demon of the Hidden Mist in the jaw, sending him flying into a tree yet again. Momochi impacted with the sound of splintering wood, slumping to the ground. It had been the real Zabuza this time. He doggedly pushed himself to his feet.

"Kirigakure no jutsu!"

Thick mist began to form across the road.

_Does he really expect that to work?_

Jiraiya effortlessly drew a large amount of chakra and released it in an instantaneous burst. The mist cleared away before it had a chance to obscure his vision.

"It's over Momochi." He said softly. "You're wounded and bleeding. That punch probably gave you a concussion. I can see from your stance that you can barely stand."

Zabuza laughed darkly. "So, you truly are Jiraiya. I never thought I'd have the honor of dying in combat with one of the Sannin."

"You won't." The Toad Sage said firmly.

Momochi's eyes narrowed. "What?"

_He can go to hell if he thinks I'll kill him in front of the children._

"Leave now." The Toad Sage commanded. "I spare your life only because I will not expose these children to more needless bloodshed. Here-" Jiraiya summoned a scroll and wrote quickly in a cramped hand. "I can see from your hitai-ate that you have been denounced by Kirigakure. This is a letter of amnesty. You can take it to Konoha and find asylum there, if you choose. Had I not found them, you would have taken care of these two." He said, gesturing to Naruto and Hinata. "Even if it was for the wrong reasons, you would have saved their lives. It seems even someone like you has a heart. For that I owe you a debt." He threw the scroll at Momochi's feet. "Consider that debt repaid."

Zabuza bent over and picked up the scroll, moving slowly from his injuries.

"I will take your scroll. Perhaps I can trade it for something."

"I doubt it will be worth much outside of Konoha. At least it will prove you're not just a demon from the mist." Jiraiya said harshly, his eyes turning to the children.

"Ninjas are tools to be used. That is the only reason I would have taken them." Momochi said coldly.

"That's not true!" Naruto stood to his full height, seeming taller than the Demon of the Hidden Mist despite his puny stature. "Ninjas are people like everyone else! Even if you're the strongest ninja in the world, you're nothing without a heart! That's why I'm going to be Hokage one day! I'll prove to the world that the answer to stopping people like you lies in the heart-dattebayo!"

Zabuza's eyes widened in disbelief. Who was this brat to say such things?

"A runt like you, become Hokage? I don't think so." He chuckled. "A ninja must kill his emotions to become an efficient tool. _That_ is the way of the ninja!"

"No! The way of the ninja lies in the heart!" Naruto shouted.

Zabuza flinched for a fraction of a second. The brat's conviction was nothing short of astonishing.

"The way of the ninja lies in his fists. Who are you to tell me, Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist, what true nindo is?"

The young boy stood up even straighter and seemed to grow even taller, if it was possible.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage someday! I don't care if you're the Demon of the Hidden Mist! I'm not gonna run away and I never go back on my word! The Hokage's word is always true-dattebayo!"

* * *

Zabuza put the scroll in the pouch of his vest and shouldered his Kubikiribocho blade. "So you're going to be Hokage someday, is that right, brat?" He chuckled humorlessly.

There was no way a stupid runt like him could ever become Hokage. It didn't matter what he believed. Ninjas were only tools to be would never become Hokage with that stupid nindo of his. The world was harsh and cruel. A ninja had to be even more harsh and cruel to survive in the ninja world. A soft kid like him would be destroyed before he had a chance to become Hokage. One day the brat would be all used up. Then he would die like all ninja should die. A glorious death in mortal combat with a worthy enemy was the only fate a ninja could hope to fulfill.

He doubted the moronic runt agreed with that hard truth. He was a fool who would die before he accomplished anything worthy of note.

Yet, there was something about the brat. Something that sparked an emotion in the recesses of Zabuza's black heart. There had been a time where he too wanted to change the world. His dream had been to become Mizukage and usher in a new age of the ninja world. At that time, he had believed his conviction would be enough to accomplish his goal. He would depose the Mizukage and show the world what ninjas truly were: tools.

Tools to shape the world as they saw fit. Tools to rule the civilians who lived in ignorance and fear of their awesome power.

That dream was gone now. His coup d'etat had failed. Now he had nothing left.

Nothing but the ignorant words of a pint-sized idiot. The thought filled him with unadulterated rage.

_Conviction can't change the world; power can. That is the truth. A ninja is only as useful a tool as his strength allows. That is my nindo._

Naruto put his hand out in front of him, challenging the Kiri missing-nin.

"_Believe it_."

Zabuza broke into a fit of uproarious laughter, clutching his ribs, wiping tears from his eyes.

He had never met anyone more utterly retarded than the little blonde brat. Zabuza would escape from Kiri territory and survive. He had to if he wanted to see the brat crash and burn.

"I like you brat. Maybe I will go to Konoha: just so I can see you fail."

Zabuza formed a single hand sign and disappeared in a swirl of mist.

_The way of the ninja is to be a powerful and useful tool. You will come to understand that some day, Uzumaki Naruto._

* * *

Jiraiya stared at Naruto in awe.

_This... this child. With conviction like that, he could change the world! Even_ _**I**, Jiraiya, the Toad Sage,__ was moved by his words! Perhaps it was he the Great Toad Sage...  
_

That line of speculation ended as the two most important people in his life broke-down in tears.

They truly were his most precious people. Jiraiya had come to accept that now. It didn't mean he was happy with his situation. He would still prefer to wander the world freely, writing his novels, flirting with women, drinking sake, and spying for Konohagakure no Sato. Yet, he could not deny he would be reluctant to hand them over into someone elses care. Who but he could ensure their safety? Who but he could make sure they became excellent shinobi and fulfilled their dreams?

_I do care about their dreams._ Jiraiya realized. _I need to punish them for disobeying me, but that can happen later. They need me now. Once they've made it up to me I'll start teaching them taijutsu. I will help them become strong enough to fulfill their dreams. Perhaps one day, when he is more mature, Naruto really will have a shot at becoming Hokage. I would like to live to see that day._

The objects of his thoughts ran to him in tears, their trial finally over. Jiraiya took them in his arms and held them close. He had almost lost them. He would never leave them like that again.

"Mommy!" The other child ran to his dying mother, clutching her hand.

The woman was in bad shape. With a gut wound like that, she wouldn't last much longer. She would pass out from blood loss and die in an hour or so if something wasn't done.

"Jiraiya... listen..." She rasped in voice so soft it was barely even a whisper. "My name is Aiha no Yuki. My son is now the last of the Yuki clan. Please... take my son away from this place. It is my dying-wish. Take him somewhere where can be accepted for who he is."

"Mommy! Mommy!" The boy turned to the Toad Sage. "Please, you have to help her!"

Jiraiya looked at the young boy with determination in his eyes. "I'm sorry Aiha, but I can't do that."

The woman used the last of her strength to lock gazes with Jiraiya. "Promise me." She mouthed, though no words came out.

Jiraiya put his hand over his heart. "No! I can't make that promise! I won't be saddled with another child! I already have enough to deal with as it is!"

"Please..." She mouthed, blood frothing on her lips.

"I can't make that promise... because I'm going to make sure you _both_ go to that place!"

The Toad Sage raced forward, pushing the children out of his embrace and biting down on his right thumb. He ripped open Aiha's kimono and put his right hand between her breasts.

"Forgive me, I'm not very good at his."

A dull red light flickered in his left hand, which hovered over her abdomen. He spread the blood from his thumb on his fingers and began to draw on the breast directly over her heart.

"E-Ero-Sennin! Now isn't the time for that!"

"Shut it, child!" Jiraiya barked. "I'm trying to save her life! Shut up and let me concentrate!"

He removed his left hand from between her breasts and performed a series of hand signs with god-like speed.

"Fuinjutsu: Iji!" He shouted, clapping his hands together and pressing them down against the seal with a flash of brilliant blue light.

Jiraiya removed his hands and studied his work. He had done a hack-job with the Katon jutsu, but it had at least stopped some of the bleeding. He had always been horrible at medical jutsu, but he could use a weak Katon to cauterize a wound. As for the seal he had put over her heart...

"Mommy!" The eight-year-old shook his mother. "She's not breathing!"

Jiraiya nodded calmly.

"The seal I placed on her has put her into stasis. She has a bad gut wound and she might still bleed to death, but now she has a chance. She will breath in a moment. Watch."

Sure enough, Aiha took a single deep breath and let it out, albeit very, _very_ slowly.

"That seal has slowed down her metabolism so she only has to breathe a few times a minute. It should keep her alive long enough for me to find someone who can heal her."

"B-b-but!"

Jiraiya walked up to the frightened boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

Should Aiha die, he would be responsible for him. No matter what happened, he would make sure the kid found a good place to live.

_Gotta start__ somewhere_. He thought, not unkindly.

"What's you're name kid?"

The boy gazed into the Toad Sage's eyes, but he did not see him. He was staring at something only he could see.

"Haku." He whispered. "I am Haku."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update.

Yes, I saved Haku's mother. I had several reasons. One of them was, as a reviewer said, that I have never seen it done before and wanted to try it out. I also wanted to demonstrate that a parent doesn't have to die to traumatize their child (as you will see later in this fic.) I chose the name "Aisuhana" for Haku's mother. She didn't have a name in the canon and "Ice Petal/Flower" seemed appropriate. She abbreviates her name as "Aiha" which mean "Love-Hate" because having a name like Aisuhana would be asking for trouble in Kiri territory, like advertising her kekkei-genkai. Jiraiya will confront her on this nickname later and it will have some small relevance to the plot later on.

I am not done with Zabuza, obviously. You'll have to wait and see what happens to him. Also, I thought that the fight between Jiraiya and Zabuza was realistic, even if it was short. Zabuza may be a high-Jounin almost on par with Kakashi (at least in my opinion) but he didn't believe Jiraiya was Jiraiya. He underestimated him and used a standard tactic which Jiraiya predicted to end the fight. Had he taken Jiraiya seriously, the battle could have lasted a lot longer, though Jiraiya certainly would have won. Remember Sannin are near-god-like in this fic, almost on par with the truly god-like Kage.

I thought this chapter described Naruto's thoughts, feeling and personality pretty well. I had a "derp" moment and put in the pokemon reference because it was too perfect.

Translation notes: "Kirigakure no jutsu" means "Hidden Mist technique". Fuinjutsu: Iji means "Sealing-technique: Preservation." "Iji" can also translate as "medical practice" or "spirit/will." It seemed a good name for the technique. I think Jiraiya's actions were plausible in this chapter. He has a good reason for not exposing the children to bloodshed, and given his genius, I think cauterizing a wound with a weak fire technique and knowing a seal like "Iji" is well within his abilities as a Sannin. You'll notice he has begun thinking of Naruto and Hinata as children and not kids, and occasionally thinking of them by name. This represents how he is slowly getting over his reservations about being a parental figure.

Another side note: The local yocals of the northern Kiri village all have black hair or dark brown hair. Most people living in rural areas like that live their whole lives within five miles of where they were born. It is doubtful they would ever have seen blonde hair before. That is why they thought Naruto had a kekkei-genkai (which indeed he does.) They thought Hinata had one too (indeed so does she) because of her eyes, obviously.

One last side note: About some of the spelling I'll be using. Words like "Hyūga" and "Jōnin" are a pain to always have to copy and paste. So I will be adding "u's" to those words and words like them to make up for my laziness. They would be pronounced "Hyuuga" and "Jounin" when spelled in english anyway.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I will be posting the last chapter of ANBU (before the hiatus) next, followed by a chapter of NARUTREK and then The Vagabonds or Guardian: _Reloaded!_

I went back and finished _'Snow._' I recommend going back and reading it since it now gives much more insight into Hinata's development in this fic.

Now on 9-10 week hiatus (boot camp).

Next chapter title:

_'Ripple Effect'_

_-G.A.M.M._


End file.
